<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Selcouth {Styles Triplets X Louis} by louisxharry2828</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142299">Selcouth {Styles Triplets X Louis}</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisxharry2828/pseuds/louisxharry2828'>louisxharry2828</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff, Incest, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Multi, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Polyamory, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Smut, Trust Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:02:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>22,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30142299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisxharry2828/pseuds/louisxharry2828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People dislike what they don't understand. Not many people understand Louis. He isn't normal like everyone else, who either has one symbol on their wrist or none at all. Never has Louis met someone who is anything similar to him. One soulmate or none is what you get.</p><p>He loses things that he loves and he isn't very good at dealing with his emotions. His sister Lottie sure does remind him that quite often.  All Louis has is a job, a roof over his head, a few bucks in his pocket and his best mate to keep him in line. </p><p>He's starting to lose hope that he even has a soulmate at all, because who the hell is born with three soulmate marks? It's not normal, so maybe he's just a glitch. Is he?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Edward Styles/Harry Styles, Marcel/Edward Styles/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L O U I S</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis always loved the rain. Everything about it. If he ever felt stressed, the rain would calm him. The sweet feeling of serenity would take over his body when he would hear the patter on his window or the rumbles of thunder outside the confines of his room. The lulling petrichor scent; the smell of humid rain outside. He loved every part of it.</p>
<p>In the summer, he would even go outside, lay in his driveway and get drenched in water just to feel the amazingly calming rain against his tanned skin. It was his escape. His way of leaving the dark world behind him even for just a moment.</p>
<p>His neighbors found it especially peculiar. Louis got used to the judging stares of others around him. That didn't stop him from giving everyone a warm hearted smile.</p>
<p>"You never know what they could be going through." Louis always said.</p>
<p>He never wanted to make anyone feel hurt. Even if someone hurt his feelings sometimes, he never treated them badly.</p>
<p>His mother upon many occasions tried to convince Louis that it is alright to be mean sometimes.</p>
<p>"You never know what they could be going through." He would say again.</p>
<p>He could be sassy sometimes, though. Which confused others, because he would then profusely apologize for it when no one even took offense.</p>
<p>Very innocent he was.</p>
<p>Very naive.</p>
<p>His mate Niall (who he met in year six) was always there for him. And Louis likewise.The two spent practically every waking moment together. They even had their own keys to each other's houses.</p>
<p>Niall was a giddy Irish lad who had a passion for eating Nando's and drinking some good quality beer. Niall himself didn't have a soulmate which never bothered him. He never judged Louis for his three marks. If anything he was always interested in the whole situation. He was always jealous that Louis got to be home schooled, "You get to stay home and I have to go to hell at 7:00 in the damn mornin'! I support ya' mum's decision mate but I can't say 'm not jealous." Niall had declared.</p>
<p>After Louis and Niall graduated together, Jay let Louis attend Uni. She was very skeptical about it before Louis convinced her. He wanted to meet new people, see new things other than his hometown of Doncaster. It was really hard leaving Jay, Mark, and his little sisters, but he knew he had to move along his path in life.</p>
<p>Now here he is.</p>
<p>He dropped out of college when he found out his mum was diagnosed with lung cancer. She was in a bad state and everything was overwhelming him. Mark lied to him when he asked if she was going to make it. "Yeah, of course! She's going to be just fine." Mark told him.</p>
<p>He lied.</p>
<p>Louis reassured her many times that she would be okay. She would make it. It was just a matter of time.</p>
<p>It all happened while Louis was getting her some cookies and milk from the hospital lunchroom. He had definitely noticed that her once glowing skin was paling. But he ignored it and went to fetch her favorite treat.</p>
<p>He was smiling happily to everyone around him when he walked through the dimly lit hospital hallways.</p>
<p>He always tried to let nothing ruin his mood ever. Until he saw his mother.</p>
<p>Re-entering his mum's hospital room for what seemed like the millionth time, he tried to convince himself before that he'd never have to see what lied before him. So many feelings flashed through him. He felt like he couldn't breathe. The cookies and glass of milk were then on the floor broken and shattered.</p>
<p>Rushing to his mum's lifeless body while doctors and nurses were barking orders, trying to resuscitate her.</p>
<p>"Mum!" He screamed. Shaking her shoulders.</p>
<p>No response.</p>
<p>"Do something! Please! Anything!" He begged to everyone around him. He couldn't lose his own mother. He loved her too much.</p>
<p>The doctors took a few steps back, looking at the boy with pity. He didn't want to be pitied like some poor soul. He wanted his mum.</p>
<p>"Time of death-"</p>
<p>"No! No no no! She's n-not dead! She'll b-be o-okay! He said so!" He choked on his sobs. He didn't even notice his attitude change back then. He didn't care. He was empty.</p>
<p>Shaking his mum did nothing to bring her back but that didn't stop him. He could barely breath with how he was crying at that point.</p>
<p>Everything was overwhelming him.</p>
<p>His mother was dead. Gone. Forever lost into nothing but memories.</p>
<p>Everything was happening too fast. Way too fast and Louis hated it.</p>
<p>So he shut everything off. No feelings.</p>
<p>After Jay was gone Louis stopped talking to Mark. He stayed confined in the room of him and Niall's shared flat.</p>
<p>He got a decent paying job at a bar called 17-Black and was definitely no longer his normally happy self.</p>
<p>He became over come with the feeling of being trapped. Being trapped in his own head. And those stupid fucking marks on his wrist. He started covering them up with concealer and foundation. He wanted to be normal.</p>
<p>He wanted to be like everyone else so badly.</p>
<p>He tried not to think of his soulmates. He didn't think he'd ever meet them. He'd never met anyone with marks that matched his so he started to lose any bit of hope.</p>
<p>Smoking was his outlet. That and the rain.</p>
<p>He loved the rain so much. Just watching it fall and listening to it land on the ground while smoking a cigarette was so amazing. Serenity. It made him feel such serenity. He loved that word just as much as it felt.</p>
<p>The streaks of rain plummeting down his window glistened with each shock of lightning.</p>
<p>When it rained was the only time he could truly feel at peace with his mind.</p>
<p>Niall began worried for his friend. Louis didn't talk much. He wasn't Louis anymore. It scared him. Niall tried his best to slowly coax his friend back to his old self but it hasn't been of any use.</p>
<p>Now Louis' sitting at his desk in his flat bedroom, staring out the window while thunder roared from outside of it.</p>
<p>Comfortable is the way he feels. The emotion so foreign in his mind. The first time in a while his mind isn't so crazy with thoughts.</p>
<p>Taking a deep breath of the cig he was holding, he stared contently outside.</p>
<p>Rain and cigarettes became his new best friends.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"Bye Ni, I'm headed to work." Louis mutters not looking in Niall's direction as he shrugs into his oversized jacket.</p>
<p>It's early October and the air outside is thick with fog, cold and cloudy, no sun to be found.</p>
<p>Slipping out the door he locks it behind himself and trudges down the staircase. They definitely didn't move in to a lively neighborhood but they made sure it was a safe one. Niall is finishing up his last years of Uni and would soon move in with his boyfriend Liam. He is a nice lad who Louis doesn't bother to learn much about. Niall would eventually move out and leave Louis to have the flat to himself. Louis knows he will absolutely miss his best friend's company, but he won't mention it.</p>
<p>He doesn't want to seem clingy.</p>
<p>Walking past a run down building he glances down the alleyway between it. Yeah. Totally safe neighborhood. He thinks as he notices a bunch of homeless people drinking and smoking illegal substances. The bitter smells of it all makes him scrunch his nose in disgust.</p>
<p>Keep walking.</p>
<p>Tightening his jacket around himself he continues his journey along the sidewalk.</p>
<p>It's a Saturday so the streets are filled with people running errands, rushing in an out of the town shops. The boy doesn't like it when it's crowded. It makes him feel trapped or cornered.</p>
<p>He wraps his dainty arms around his slim waist in attempts to keep to himself. Keep your head down. Don't cause trouble. He orders in his already troubled head. His mind lately has been a consistent battle of trying to be like everyone else. To blend in. To be unnoticed.</p>
<p>He misses the way he used to feel before his mum died. He does. But he's afraid if he tries to be like himself again that all the pain and suffering would come flowing back to him. He doesn't want to be hurt anymore.</p>
<p>He feels pathetic.</p>
<p>He feels too vulnerable. Too different. He's been trying with everything in him to change and be normal. But he's too different.</p>
<p>He turns down a corner to the back of the building he works at. The employees only sign is rusted and old hanging from above the door. The warm air rushes and hits his skin as soon as he steps inside. Jogging to his locker in the corner of the room, he hangs up his coat. Already in his work uniform he rushes through the double doors that lead to the public part of the club. Sliding behind the bar and wrapping his apron around himself he sees how packed it is already. A lot of people for only 5:00. He thinks as he scans the room.</p>
<p>He doesn't necessarily enjoy his job at all. Some people can get really touchy-feely and he doesn't like that. He hates people who think they are entitled to do what ever they want.</p>
<p>Louis starts taking orders as the music blares from the speakers near the dance floor. It gives him a headache but he shrugs it off. He doesn't want to be dramatic.</p>
<p>His wrist starts to itch. Weird. Trying not to get distracted by the urge, he focuses on the woman that's taking her order.</p>
<p>"Hey!" She snaps her fingers in his face. "I'm talking to you!" She shouts over the music.</p>
<p>"Sorry ma'am, what would you like to drink?" He tries to be polite. Her nasally voice is very irritating.</p>
<p>He continues making drinks, taking orders, and talking to costumers till the feeling on his wrist is so prominent that he thinks his hand is about to fall off.</p>
<p>Dramatic. He scolds himself. He seems to do that a lot.</p>
<p>Pouring the nasally woman another glass of champagne, he scowls. Champagne? Really? He thinks to himself. He definitely would not say anything out loud. Afraid his sassy remarks will get him fired. Again.</p>
<p>Handing her the drink he notices his wrist is getting red and sweaty. No no no! The makeup is going to rub off! He starts to panic. Nobody can see his marks! He can only imagine the comments he'll get about it.</p>
<p>The boy searches around the room frantically from his spot at the bar.</p>
<p>"Eleanor!" He shouts to a waitress who is closest to him.</p>
<p>She raises her brow at the sudden shout. "Yeah?" She questions. Louis never talked to her much. Or anyone at work for that matter.</p>
<p>"Can you take my spot for a bit? I need to use the loo." He lies.</p>
<p>"Oh, of course." She says. </p>
<p>Rushing to the locker room, he grabs a bottle of concealer and makeup wipes from his bag. "Shit." He mutters to himself after he takes off the makeup from his wrist.</p>
<p>The three marks are hurting like hell and the skin is very red.</p>
<p>What is happening?</p>
<p>"Tomlinson! What are you doing in here!" The sudden shout makes the boy flinch. </p>
<p>Tucking his arm behind his back to hide the marks he stumbles over his words, "I-I was j-just-"</p>
<p>"Save it! Get the hell back out there!" His manager, Mr. Cowell, shouts before turning around the corner out of sight.</p>
<p>Louis sighs in relief. Grabbing a black, long sleeved shirt with 17-Black embroidered in tiny letters on the chest of it, he pulls it over his head. Pushing his messy fringe out of his eyes, he stuffs the makeup back in his locker and closes it.</p>
<p>He rubs his wrist to ease the painful itch. And walks back to the bar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L O U I S</p><p>The room reeks of sweat and alcohol. More people piling into the club by the minute. Louis had taken a swig of vodka to relax his nerves. He knew he wasn't allowed to drink on the job but he did it anyway.</p><p>Eleanor gave him a concerned look after he came back from the locker room. He looks very tired, his fringe stuck to his forehead, his very blue eyes filled with agitation.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want to go home Louis? You don't seem well." She tells him.</p><p>"Nonsense! I'm fine!" He objects with some enthusiasm. He doesn't want anyone worrying about him. Definitely not Eleanor.</p><p>"Okay..." she mumbles unsure.</p><p>Ignoring her look, the boy continues to make drinks, collecting a few tips when he notices a tall figure stumbling to the far corner of the bar where nobody else is sitting.</p><p>"Hey!" A deep voice slurs out.</p><p>"Can I please have a drink?" The person requests slowly.</p><p>Turning to look who the attractive voice belongs to, Louis is taken aback by a very beautiful man in front of him. Dark hair curls around his ears and brushes against his shoulders, pushed back from his face by a dark blue bandana. A very prominent jawline defines his sculpted face with pine green eyes that are real dilated. He's wearing a colorful shirt that is buttoned up halfway, exposing his toned chest and what Louis assumes is the top of a butterfly tattoo.</p><p>The man is squinting at the boy, almost as though he's trying to keep his vision in check.</p><p>"Sir," Louis begins slowly as he strides to where the man is sitting at the bar, refusing to give attention to the pain on his wrist. "I don't think you should be drinking anymore, would you like me to call you a cab?" Louis asks concerned. Why am I feeling concerned for this man? It's probably his fault he's drunk.</p><p>"You're very pretty." The man hiccups. Wobbling a bit on the stool he sits upon.</p><p>"Thank you sir, but please, may I call you a cab?" The boy felt strangely flustered by the man's compliment. He doesn't know if he likes that or not.</p><p>"What's your name?" The man asks with a tilt to his head. The movement makes him almost fall over before Louis grabs his shoulder to rebalance him.</p><p>The sensation Louis gets when he touches this man makes him feel a way he's never felt. What the hell is happening to me lately? Louis thinks.</p><p>"It's Louis." He tells the other.</p><p>"I'm Harry." The man replies resting his chin in the palm of his hand, his other arm reached out for Louis to shake.</p><p>"Nice to meet you Harry." Louis tells the very intoxicated man as he shakes his hand. "I'm calling you a cab." The boy tells Harry reaching to grab his phone from the back pocket of his black skinny jeans. "No!" Harry blurts out.</p><p>"Sorry?" The smaller of the two questions.</p><p>"I'm not getting a cab." Harry says, barely pronouncing his words correctly.</p><p>"And why is that?" Louis asks. He's trying to be very patient with Harry, but it's hard when he's this drunk.</p><p>"Because-" Harry starts before he's cut off by a hand slamming on his shoulder. The man behind Harry looks exactly like him, just this man has longer hair, hanging down over his shoulders in stretched curls and he looks extremely intimidating. Louis is so caught up with both of the men's beauty he doesn't notice how painful his wrist is getting.</p><p>"It's getting late and you're already drunk off your arse," the man starts. His voice is even deeper than Harry's. If that is even possible. "We're leaving. Now." He orders to Harry.</p><p>"What? No." Harry drags out the 'no' sounding like a needy child. Harry starts to mumble incomprehensible words under his breath while trying to swat away his brother's hands.</p><p>The twin with the unknown name ignores Louis' presence as he picks Harry's arm up and slings it over his shoulder to help him stand.</p><p>"Hey! I want a refill!" That nasally voice from earlier shouts at the boy, grabbing his attention from the two very attractive twins.</p><p>Shifting his gaze over to the girl who had her empty glass raised in the air, tapping it with her index finger. He couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes at the irritating woman as he trudges towards her direction.</p><p>"Champagne again?" He teases with a tight smile.</p><p>"Yes." She hisses proudly.</p><p>Snake. This woman reminds Louis of a snake.</p><p>"Alright." Louis mutters. Refilling her glass cup. Slamming it down in front of her causing the liquid to swish in the glass. "Enjoy." He tells her with a nod of his head.</p><p>"Don't expect a tip!" She shouts at him as he walks away from her to take other orders.</p><p>He looks over his shoulder to where Harry and his mysterious twin were before, a frown makes its way on to his face when he sees they're no longer there. He just now notices how there is no more itching or pained feeling on his wrist anymore. He sneakily lifts the cuff of his sleeve under the bar to see that his skin isn't red anymore.</p><p>Today has definitely been weird.</p><p>~</p><p>Louis got home late the night before. Like usual. And Niall was pleasantly surprised to see Louis smiling as he got out the ingredients to make breakfast.</p><p>Niall really wanted to stop Louis right there, because Louis could never be trusted in the kitchen. The last time Niall let him make any meal at all, he ended up making the most horrific looking pancakes ever. They tasted even more terrifying than they looked.</p><p>He also didn't want to ruin Louis' good mood. It made him so happy to see Louis smiling. Even if it wasn't the special smile he used to have when he showed his pretty teeth and the skin by his eyes would crinkle, the sight was still happy.</p><p>Louis looked over his shoulder to see a shocked Niall standing in the middle of the hallway.</p><p>"Oh, hey Niall, I thought I'd try and make breakfast. Can I have your help? I don't want to burn the flat down." Louis giggles.</p><p>Louis fucking giggled.</p><p>"Yeah!" Niall shouts extremely loudly making Louis flinch.</p><p>Snapping out of his trance Niall clears his throat. "I mean yeah, I'll help." He says with a shrug trying to play it cool.</p><p>"Okay..." Louis laughs awkwardly.</p><p>"Let's make some eggs." Louis suggests. "I bought some biscuits at the store the other day." Niall nods his head as he begins to crack some eggs into a bowl.</p><p>"So," Niall gulps, "how was work?" He asks after he pours the liquid eggs on to a pan.</p><p>"Rather strange actually." Louis responds with his eyebrows furrowed.</p><p>"My wrist kept feeling itchy." He says as he grabs a jug of orange juice from the fridge.</p><p>"You got a bug bite?" Niall asks.</p><p>"No Niall." Louis laughs.</p><p>"It was almost like a painful feeling."</p><p>That's when Niall realizes what he is talking about.</p><p>"Oh..." Niall mumbles. He knows what is happening and he doesn't want to ruin the process. The fates made it happen this way and he would not tell Louis what it meant. The boy needs to figure it out on his own.</p><p>"Yeah..." Is all Louis says as he pours him and Niall's drinks at the kitchen table.</p><p>Niall finishes up the eggs and places them on two plates. Trying to look casual he carefully walks over to the table where Louis is already situated. It just ended up with him looking like he was walking with a stick up his arse.</p><p>They eat in a slightly awkward silence. Niall doesn't know what else to say. Louis seems to be getting better and he feels if he says the wrong thing he'll ruin it.</p><p>He hopes he is getting the old Louis back. The Louis that was always happy and the Louis that put so much positivity in the world just by smiling.</p><p>He knows how hard Louis' mum's death hit him and he's been trying his best to get him smiling. And now that Louis is finally smiling the littlest bit he feels better about his best friend's future.</p><p>And to what Louis said about his wrist? Life is definitely taking some turning points. Hopefully for the better.</p><p>~</p><p>Why am I feeling this way?</p><p>Louis was practically drowning in thoughts.</p><p>After he had the brief interaction with the two breathtaking men, he felt slightly complete. It was so confusing- but he still felt like something was missing. Like a piece of a puzzle couldn't be found. Harry's words still etched in his brain. You're very pretty. The boy smiles at the memory. He probably only said such a nice thing because he was drunk. Louis reminds himself, causing him to frown. Tossing and turning in his cheap mattress that was being supported up by the creaky, metal bed posts, he couldn't fall asleep.</p><p>He was always one to over think things. He used to be able to swim his way out of any negative thoughts he ever had, but now he is feeling like he is trapped in a rip current of emotions and detrimental views of the world.</p><p>After his mother died, his sister Lottie made him visit a therapist.</p><p>Dr. Thyra Arragon was a cliché therapist with thin reading glasses and a note pad. Louis couldn't take her seriously with her ridiculous attire. She was definitely not a professional therapist with the only thing she ever seemed to have asked was, "And how does that make you feel?" He quit going to the sessions, but for the sake of his sister he never told her. She thinks he's still going and that he's getting better.</p><p>He wasn't getting anywhere positive until now.</p><p>He feels a glow in his stomach when he thinks about the twins he encountered. You are probably just fond of their looks. Louis tells himself. He felt attracted to their beauty but also very jealous.</p><p>So effortlessly beautiful.</p><p>Staring up at the ceiling; he has the usual midnight thoughts. What's the point in life? Or, what happens when we're gone? Dead. Forgotten? I hope not.</p><p>Kicking the duvet off his body, he grabs his keys and rushes out into the hallway.</p><p>We're all going to die eventually.</p><p>Might as well enjoy my time.</p><p>He pulls his old Vans on his bare feet and locks the flat door behind him.</p><p>Dangerous is fun.</p><p>It's exhilarating.</p><p>One shouldn't seek danger, though.</p><p>Louis' going to anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>E D W A R D </p><p> </p><p>The night before, Edward had to carry his younger brother into their house over his shoulder, because he kept trying to run around like a child.</p><p>He walked up the long mahogany staircase. He glanced over the railing to see his youngest brother soundly sleeping on the couch surrounded by journals and papers. He smiled to himself and continued to walk through the long upstairs hallway.</p><p>"Eddie. Put. Me. Down." Harry whined.</p><p>"I will if you don't make a run for it."</p><p>"Cross my heart."</p><p>Edward cautiously and slowly sat Harry down on their California king bed. The younger brother laid his head down on the pillow and let Edward pull the boots off his feet.</p><p>"Hey, Eddie."</p><p>Edward hummed in response pulling the thick covers over his brother.</p><p>"Do you think zebras are black with white stripes or white with black stripes." He slurred out; still very drunk.</p><p>"I don't know baby."</p><p>Harry whined. "Eddie you have to guess." He murmured.</p><p>Edward knew that if he didn't guess, then Harry wouldn't let the topic die.</p><p>"White with black stripes, I guess." He sighed.</p><p>"Eddie no! That's the wrong answer!"</p><p>"Is there even a right answer?"</p><p>Harry tiredly shook his head in response and closed his eyes.</p><p>"Bedtime." Edward whispered to his brother before kissing his forehead. He turned the beside lamp off and quietly walked out of the room.</p><p>The three had recently moved to a small city just outside of London. They wanted to get away from their hometown. Away from their past. So they bought a nice house in basically the middle of nowhere.</p><p>Technically, the 'house' they lived in was anything but.</p><p>It was a large mansion that sat in miles of forests. Harry thought it was stupid to live there, because "What if a murderer comes and stabs us while we sleep? 'Cause nobody will hear our screams if we move into that house." He remarked.</p><p>"I don't think anybody would have the balls to even enter a creepy mansion in the middle of the woods, Harold." Edward replied.</p><p> </p><p>H A R R Y</p><p> </p><p>Now, it's the day after Harry got drunk at the pub and he hasn't gotten out of bed since Marcel went upstairs to give him aspirin and water for his hangover. Marcel really hates it when his brother gets drunk. He knows it's not healthy but there's nothing he can do about it other then treat him to medicine in the morning.</p><p>"Harry! Get your stupid arse down here now! It's dinner!" Edward shouted from his spot in the kitchen. Edward never cooks. They always had maids for that. But now that they live in the house in the woods they have to make their own meals. Harry and Marcel are fine with it, but Edward on the other hand thinks it's outrageous.</p><p>Only because he's shit in the kitchen, though.</p><p>"God..." Harry groans as he steps into the kitchen and slumps in a chair.</p><p>"Not my name but thank you." Edward says over his shoulder.</p><p>"Oh shut up." Marcel mutters as he struggles to carry a pile of papers into the kitchen.</p><p>He lets out a breath after dropping the heap of papers onto the island.</p><p>"You're actually making food. Wow." Marcel whispers over his eldest brother's shoulder in a sassy tone.</p><p>Edward scoffs, "It's not that hard." He mutters defensively.</p><p>"Then why've you been in here for nearly two hours working on sandwiches?" Marcel asks.</p><p>"Okay, okay. What is this, an interrogation?" Edward hates being wrong. It ruins his mood and makes him grumpy. His brothers just like to tease him.</p><p>Marcel kisses Edward's neck before walking over to sit next to Harry.</p><p>"I'm just joking." Marcel smiles.</p><p>Edward walks over to the island with two plates in one hand and one plate in the other. He slides his brothers their plates and motions for them to try it.</p><p>They cautiously take a bite into the sandwiches.</p><p>They looked like decent sandwiches but they didn't want to be tricked.</p><p>"Oh, it's actually not shit." Harry said and took another bite.</p><p>"Hey!" Edward whined. "I'm not in the mood for you two sassing me all night so cut it."</p><p>"It's good Edward." Marcel says, sending a glare to Harry. "I'm going for a walk tonight. Anyone want to join?" He asks hopefully, earning two shakes of heads from his brothers.</p><p>"I'm getting some calls tonight and I don't know when so, no. Sorry Marcy." Edward answers before beginning to eat his own food.</p><p>"I'm really tired so I'm heading to bed after this." Harry says, giving his brother and apologetic smile.</p><p>"Oh, that's okay. I'll just go by myself." Marcel assures while getting up to wash his plate off.</p><p>"I'll head out now." He kisses his older brothers on the cheek and goes to grab his coat.</p><p>"Be home before midnight!" Edward calls after him.</p><p>Harry sets his left elbow on counter and rests his head on his knuckles. "Who's the call from?" He asks and watches Edward stiffen.</p><p>"Gemma." He practically whispers under his breath.</p><p>"Really?" Harry's head shoots up and he studies Edwards face. "Why'd she plan a call?"</p><p>"Probably wants money. She's out of rehab and who knows if we can trust her." Edward tells his younger brother solemnly.</p><p>"Oh." Harry mumbles.</p><p>"I'm going to head to bed then. Goodnight Eddie." Harry smiles reassuringly.</p><p>"Goodnight." Edward smiles back.</p><p> </p><p>M A R C E L </p><p> </p><p>Ever since they were kids, Marcel would go on walks almost every night. He loved the night breeze and the stars in the sky. When they were kids usually Edward and Harry would go on walks with him to get away from their house for the smallest amount of time. They don't need to anymore, though.</p><p>Scuffing his feet along the miles long dirt track from the road to their house, Marcel looks up when he starts to hear faint music.</p><p>At the entrance to the road, there is a fairly large bridge that is perched above a rough flowing river. It looks like a mini Golden Gate Bridge. He's read about it before.</p><p>A beat up car is parked on the other end of the bridge. The bright headlights shining into his eyes as he approaches.</p><p>His wrist is starting to itch.</p><p>"Young lovers with their legs tied up in knots - Young lovers with their legs tied up in knots..." The aggressive music screams from the radio of the car.</p><p>What the hell is going on? He furrows his eyebrows in confusion.</p><p>"Hello mister!" A high pitch voice calls from above him.</p><p>He looks up to see a small boy standing on one of the rusty metal pillars of the bridge.</p><p>"What are you doing up there?!" Marcel shouts, "That's dangerous!"</p><p>"That's the point!" The boy giggles and begins to walk further across the top right of the bridge, his arms out in the air left to right in order to remain balanced.</p><p>Marcel watches with wide eyes. He isn't sure what to do. He can barely see the boy from how high up he is on the top of the bridge and he is very worried he might fall.</p><p>Marcel runs over to the car, reaches through the window and pulls the keys out. The music comes to a stop.</p><p>"Hey! I was listening to that!" The boy calls.</p><p>"I can't hear a thing with that ridiculous music!" Marcel argues. This boy is getting on my nerves.</p><p>A loud crash of glass lands next to him and the boy above starts laughing.</p><p>"What the hell was that?!" Marcel shouts and looks at the glass mixed with a puddle of liquid.</p><p>"Vodka!"</p><p>Marcel snaps his head back up at the boy. "Your fucking drunk right now!"</p><p>This boy is going to get himself killed.</p><p>"Yup! I'm Louis! What's your name!" The boy shouts.</p><p>"My names Marcel! Get down! You could get hurt!" He calls back at Louis.</p><p>"You want me to get down, eh?" Louis asks.</p><p>"Yes!" Marcel answers. This kid is crazy.</p><p>"Alright!" Louis shouts before he starts leaning forward slightly. His weight begins to shift on to his toes as his body tilts down.</p><p>"No! Louis!" Marcel frantically yells loudly at this insane boy.</p><p>Louis erupts into a fit of giggles as he wraps his tiny fist around a thin pole he spotted next to a metal pillar before he had began to fall forward.</p><p>"You actually thought I was going to do that?! This is hilarious!" Louis laughs out.</p><p>Marcel is getting very tired of this situation. He doesn't want to go up there and bring Louis down himself but if he has to he will.</p><p>"The sky is really pretty out here." Louis states, looking down at Marcel and plops his bum on the pillar he was standing on.</p><p>"Yes, I know that, but in all seriousness, get the fuck down! Right Now!" He yells at Louis; his voice echoing from the bridge and river to the trees around them.</p><p>"And what if I don't want to?" Louis asks, a teasing smile barely visible from how high up he is.</p><p>"Then I'll drag you down myself!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L O U I S</p><p> </p><p>After leaving his flat complex, Louis drove straight to the nearest liquor store. He knew that he was very creative when he drank; therefore how he ended up breaking the law.</p><p>It's not illegal if I don't get caught... He thought untruthfully.</p><p>But of course, Louis was driving with a bottle of vodka in his lap. He was never one to drink. He liked a good smoke, but after thinking about a nice bottle of vodka, he thought it'd fit the occasion.</p><p>He unscrewed the cap while his right hand was steering, he took a long swig of it. The burning liquid slid down his throat, his face scrunched up at the bitter taste. "Drinking and driving." He grouched to himself. "Fucking perfect..."</p><p>He drove outside of London trying to search for a nice place to drink in peace.</p><p>After driving aimlessly he entered a town full of trees. Each house miles apart from the other.</p><p>He ended up following a river that flowed on the side of the road. The boy hoped it lead to a bridge or something.</p><p>Louis almost gave up to turn around when he looked to his left to see a rusty, metal bridge that sat above the now rough flowing river. He parked his beat up, old car on the side of the dirt track and didn't bother turning it off.</p><p>After getting out of the car with his drink, he observed the side of the bridge to see that it was held together by massive metal screws, bigger than his head. He could use them as some kind of ladder if he wanted to climb it.</p><p>He looked around himself to see that the location of the bridge was now making him engulfed in trees. It made him feel uneasy. Anyone could be lurking around and he wouldn't have an advantage...</p><p>...Other than the car and the bridge in front of him.</p><p>But he'd rather take the bridge than break the law again by drinking and driving.</p><p>So he climbed the bridge. Obviously with struggle from being tipsy already, he made his way to the top. The bottle in his jacket pocket slid slightly out every now and then. He made it to the highest point of the bridge.</p><p>Louis could then overlook the woods around him. He couldn't see too far, because some of the trees had been taller than the bridge. The radio blared from the car and echoed around him.</p><p>He took more sips from the bottle until it was half empty.</p><p>Stood on the creaky metal pillar, he looked down to see the silhouette of a person walking down the dirt road from the opposite direction of where Louis originally came from.</p><p>When he arrived underneath the bridge Louis noticed it was a man.</p><p>Shit. His wrist is itching again...</p><p>The boy couldn't see him too well, but he noticed the man had glasses. And short hair?</p><p>Very different from the manes of curls from last time his wrist itched.</p><p>Three soulmates.</p><p>Nope. Nope. And nope. He does't have soulmates. He's just a glitch to the generation...</p><p>He pushed those thoughts aside and decided to be bold and speak to the man. "Hello mister!" He greeted.</p><p>"What are you doing up there?! That's dangerous!" The man shouted at him.</p><p>"That's the point!" Louis shouted back, giggling to himself and began pacing down the pillar after placing his vodka bottle down.</p><p>That's when he heard the absence of music. He looked over to see the man retracting his hand from the inside of the boy's car window.</p><p>"Hey! I was listening to that!" He really wasn't, but he felt the need to yell at that moment.</p><p>"I can't hear a thing with that ridiculous music!" The man argued back. </p><p>Nobody is going to argue with him right now! Louis stubbornly thought to himself. If he has to hear someone argue with him one more time he'll probably end up crying and no one wants to see that.</p><p>So he picked up his vodka bottle and chucked it at the man. Since he's drunk his aim was shit and he missed.</p><p>That sucks...</p><p>"What the hell was that?!" The man yelled up at him.</p><p>"Vodka!" He called enthusiastically.</p><p>"You're fucking drunk right now?!"</p><p>"Yup!" Louis smiled, though the man couldn't see it. "I'm Louis! What's your name!" He asked.</p><p>"My names Marcel! Get down! You could get hurt!" He yelled.</p><p>He wants to mess with this guy.</p><p>"You want me to get down, eh?" He smiled mischievously after he saw a metal pole about a foot beside him that he could easily grab onto.</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Alright!" Louis called back down at the man.</p><p>He started leaning his weight onto his toes and leaned forward to make it look like he was beginning to fall.</p><p>"No! Louis!"</p><p>The boy laughed uncontrollably as he held tightly onto the pole and points an accusing finger at Marcel. "You actually thought I was going to do that?! This is hilarious!" He calms his laughing into little giggles.</p><p>Louis sits down and looks above himself to see the beautiful stars. "The sky is really pretty out here." He says more to himself than to Marcel.</p><p>"Yes, I know that, but in all seriousness, get the fuck down! Right Now!" Marcel ordered. Jesus.</p><p>The things this man's voice is doing to Louis'- "And what if I don't want to?" Louis asks trying to interrupt his thoughts by teasing Marcel.</p><p>"Then I'll drag you down my self!"</p><p> </p><p>M A R C E L</p><p> </p><p>What the fuck just came out of my mouth? Marcel questions himself after he said those few words. He sighs, knowing he will probably have to get this boy to the ground himself with how stubborn he's been.</p><p>"Fine."</p><p>Marcel looks back up at Louis with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.</p><p>"Are you not going to put up a fight?" He asks.</p><p>"Nope." Louis replies as he continues his walk towards the end of the bridge.</p><p>Marcel watches with wide eyes as Louis follows Marcel's previous instructions and climbs to the ground. Marcel walks over to the boy and grabs his tiny hand in his own large one to help him down. A wave of pleasantry washes his skin with just the contact of Louis' soft palm.</p><p>"Thank you." He hears the boy whisper to him.</p><p>"You're wel-" oh dear god. Louis' eyes are blue. Very very blue. The moon above in the sky shines in his eyes; causing a shimmer of light to glaze over his pupils.</p><p>"Are you- are you a triplet?" Louis stutters fascinated for opposite reasons.</p><p>"I- uh- yes!" Marcel splutters out. "I am." He mutters, releasing his grip on Louis' hand.</p><p>"I've met your brother Harry." Louis mentions, studying Marcel's face.</p><p>Marcel is very grateful that he was somehow able to get Louis down here. He can now admire his beauty up close. His sharp cheekbones and astonishing blue eyes. The feathery light brown hair that looks oh so soft.</p><p>Wait... he's met hiw brother?</p><p>"You've met Harry?" Marcel questions, awkwardly twisting his fingers together.</p><p>"Yeah," Louis chuckles, "he was very drunk at my work last night."</p><p>Marcel's eyes widen slightly.</p><p>"You're a bartender?" He asks slowly.</p><p>"Mhm." Louis hums with a lopsided grin on his face.</p><p>"Your face looks nice." Louis murmurs, slapping his hand splat on Marcel's face.</p><p>Marcel chuckles and gently holds Louis' wrist. "Thank you, Darling." He tells the drunk boy.</p><p>"You're not driving yourself home." Marcel states and looks between Louis and the car.</p><p>"What's your address?" Marcel asks the boy who's still looking at him and smiling.</p><p>"I don't know." He replies.</p><p>"Then I guess..." Marcel sighs. Should he let Louis stay the night?</p><p>"Would you like to sleep at my place tonight, Darling? We have many guest rooms." Marcel requests politely. He doesn't want to force him.</p><p>Louis nods his head, turns around and walks the opposite direction of the house.</p><p>"Darling, the house is the other way." Marcel corrects and Louis turns around and strides pass Marcel.</p><p>God, this boy is going to be the death of me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW: Anxiety, Self-Harm, &amp; Fear.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>E D W A R D </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anxiety twists in Edward's stomach as he fiddles with his phone. His hands kept carding through his hair nervously as he waited for the call- the one he should be receiving soon. I took my meds. He thinks with his eyebrows furrowed. "I shouldn't be feeling like this." He says to himself.</p>
<p>He's interrupted from his thoughts by the ringing of his old flip phone. He's never bothered to update his technology.</p>
<p>He cautiously accepts the call and raises the device to his right ear and leans on his elbows. Taking shaky - yet sharp breaths.</p>
<p>"Hello Edward..." He hears the quiet voice whisper from the other end of the phone.</p>
<p>"H-hey Gems." He doesn't notice the nickname he called his sister. The one he used when they were kids. But she does.</p>
<p>"It's uh- it's good to hear your voice." She sighs.</p>
<p>He starts nibbling on his already bitten down finger nails. Some with already dried up blood from being worn down too far. "Yeah, you too." He murmurs. The pit in his stomach never ceasing his nerves. "Is- is there a reason you called?"</p>
<p>"I heard about dad." She replies instantly.</p>
<p>Edward stops biting his nails and shifts in his seat. "That was weeks ago. It doesn't matter anymore. Don't even think about caring for it." He orders sternly.</p>
<p>"I know, I know. It's just- I just thought we would seem like bad kids if we didn't give him a-"</p>
<p>"Absolutely not." He cuts her off. The bastard doesn't deserve any compassion. Not from them. Not from anyone.</p>
<p>He hears Gemma sigh through the phone. "I'm not calling for money, Ed. I was just-" She takes a shaky breath. "I don't know."</p>
<p>Edward sighs. Slumping in his leather office chair, he looks around the room; not really knowing what else to do. He is sitting at his desk in the shared office of him and his brothers'. Shirtless in nothing but a grey pair of joggers that hung low on his hips, a glass of bourbon in front of him.</p>
<p>"I've been feeling really- really bad lately." Her voice cracks a few times as she struggles to speak through her obvious tears. Edward always listens intently when he hears her talk like this. Gemma has always been special. Not in the way that the triplets are- but special. She feels when certain events are going to take place soon in her life. She describes them as if she can feel the emotions that she would soon portray. Edward is the only one she has ever told about them.</p>
<p>"What kind of bad?" Edward asks lowly after a few beats of silence.</p>
<p>"You know when you watch a movie. It's a good movie and- and you enjoy it but it ends with a non-happy ending." She begins with a creaky voice filled of fear, sadness, and a hint of hatred. Not a hatred towards her brothers or herself- but to her strange eventful life that has caused her much pain along with happiness. "I feel like an ending is coming. An inevitable ending that isn't going to be a good one."She whispers quietly into the phone so that she can keep from breaking into hysteric sobs.</p>
<p>Edward stares blankly at the wall in front of him with tears glistening in his green eyes out of pure fear, because Gemma's 'visions' (more say 'emotions') are always right. Something does happen the same way she describes the feelings.</p>
<p>She said once before, "I have a feeling I'll be going away for awhile. But I know I'll find my way back to you." Which was a month before she was sent to rehab after she picked up a heroin addiction.</p>
<p>Edward had hoped her being released would come with good news but those thoughts were kicked away with what he's thinking now.</p>
<p>"Edward I'm so fucking scared." She mutters, letting sobs finally rack through her lungs.</p>
<p>"I-I-" Edward wants to reassure his sister some how, but he knows that it would be of no use. They both know something big is going to happen soon. Something bad.</p>
<p>The only thing they can do is wait.</p>
<p>"I'm at a motel. And I know I'm probably bothering you with how late it is but-but-" She takes deep breaths to try and pull herself together. "Could I maybe g-give you the address. I really need to t-talk to you in person..." She mumbles, unsure if her brother would listen or not.</p>
<p>Edward tries to stay calm and stop fidgeting. Nothing helps his nerves at all. His breathing is hitched and he feels like he is going to explode. <br/>He took his goddamn meds...</p>
<p>"U-uh yeah. Yeah, j-just tell me the address a-and I'll write it down." He says softly, trying to steady himself.</p>
<p>"I- okay, yeah! Great." She tells him through the phone which you can practically hear her smile which makes Edward calm a bit.</p>
<p>She exchanges the address with him and they hang up.</p>
<p>Edward runs his hands over his face and drags his fingers through his long curls. He takes strong breaths to get rid of his agitation. He shoves himself off the chair and hastily runs out of the room, down the hall to a spare bathroom.</p>
<p>Rushing through drawer after drawer, he tries to remain quiet as not to wake his brother.</p>
<p>He finds what he's looking for.</p>
<p>Grabbing the razor he plies the wires off and slides the blades out.</p>
<p>"He shouldn't be doing this again! Marcel and Harry won't be happy!" The voice in his head tells him.</p>
<p>"No. You should do this. It will help." Another argues.</p>
<p>Edward feels so conflicted as tears flood out of his eyes. The blades on his skin always distracted him from any anxiety he ever felt. He stopped months ago after Marcel and Harry got him on medication, though.</p>
<p>"God kill me now." He mutters before tugging off his joggers along with his boxers to expose his scarred hips from the past abuse of blades.</p>
<p>Edward slips one of the thin metals into his hand and runs them between his thumb and index finger.</p>
<p>He shakily breathes out after dragging it across his now tearing skin. He whimpers lowly and continues, but on his other hip.</p>
<p>His mind and body are now only focused on the pain he is experiencing, further more distracting him from any nerves. The blood falling down his thighs are staining the joggers that are pooled around his ankles. He looks at himself in the mirror. Studying his face to see tear tracks painted down his flushed cheeks. He grimaces at the thick scar that cuts through his eyebrow, runs over his eyelid and cascades down his cheek.</p>
<p>Disgusting. You're a disappointment! He told you that and she taught you that, you should know it by now.</p>
<p>Edward nods to himself and grabs toilet paper which he washes his bloody legs with and discards them down the toilet. He gently places gauze over the fresh cuts and secures them with hospital tape.</p>
<p>He pulls his boxers up and grabs his now ruined sweats and leaves the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>M A R C E L</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcel carefully escorts Louis through the mahogany double doors of the mansion. He looks around with wide blue eyes at the foyer. "Are you rich rich bitch?" The boy sing-songs to Marcel which he chuckles in response.</p>
<p>"I don't know how to answer that darling." Marcel smiles fondly at the boy as he helps him slip out of his jacket to expose the purple over-sized sweater that slips off of one shoulder.</p>
<p>After realizing he was staring, Marcel clears his throat to excuse his ill manners and hangs up Louis' coat along side his own.</p>
<p>"Would you like a glass of water?" Marcel asks politely, avoiding eye contact with Louis who is staring intently at Marcel. Looking as though he is trying to memorize his face; scanning every possible detail.</p>
<p>The boy nods his head in response and follows Marcel through the large family room that has a full wall of windows; allowing the moon to be completely visible.</p>
<p>Marcel pulls a polished wooden stool out from under the kitchen island and helps Louis sit on top. (Louis was too short to do it himself.)</p>
<p>The boy smiles thankfully at Marcel.</p>
<p>"I-" Marcel's cut off by loud stomping coming from the staircase in the foyer.</p>
<p>"I'm leaving! Be back by morning!" Edward's loud, deep voice shouts along with the sound of the front door slamming shut.</p>
<p>"Sorry." Marcel mutters slightly embarrassed at his brother's actions. "Edward." Marcel still doesn't look Louis in the eyes.</p>
<p>"Edward?" Louis asks, not recognizing the name.</p>
<p>"Oh, the oldest triplet, he is. Me, you've met Harry, and then there's uh- and then there's Edward." Marcel explains with a tight smile glancing up at Louis' intimidatingly blue eyes.</p>
<p>"I've seen Edward." Louis murmurs softly and rests his chin in his palm and let's his elbow sit on the countertop.</p>
<p>"He didn't see me though."</p>
<p>"Hm." Marcel hums and continues to fill a cup with cold water from the sink.</p>
<p>A loud crash from the family room makes both flinch and look over to see a groaning Harry as he tumbles on the floor; holding his foot tightly.</p>
<p>"What'd you do now, you idiot?" Marcel asks with his hands on his hips. He looks like a disappointed mother.</p>
<p>"I stubbed my toe!" Harry shouts from his spot on the carpet in the conjoined family room.</p>
<p>"Oh stop being so dramatic." Marcel utters and places Louis' glass of water in front of the boy. "There you go darling." The man smiles sweetly at Louis.</p>
<p>Louis nods with flushed cheeks.</p>
<p>Harry gasps as he pathetically limps into the kitchen. Marcel rolls his eyes, muttering something about Harry being a drama queen.</p>
<p>Harry looks like a proper mess with his fluffy mop of curls sticking up in random places and his stupid stubbed toe that makes him limp dramatically.</p>
<p>"Why is there a pretty boy in our kitchen?" Harry raises an eyebrow at Marcel and Louis blushes even more.</p>
<p>"What is it to you?" Marcel pretends to be uninterested in Harry as he begins putting clean dishes away.</p>
<p>"Because I would have come down sooner if I knew he was here!" Harry whines, following with Louis blushing red as a tomato. Harry gives the boy a cheeky wink as he leans on the counter with his hands gripping the edge.</p>
<p>"This is Louis, Harold."</p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Princess." Harry gently lifts Louis' hand and keeps eye contact with him as he presses a soft kiss to his knuckles.</p>
<p>"We've already met silly." Louis giggles. </p>
<p>Harry furrows his eyebrows at the boy. "Pardon?" He questions. </p>
<p>"Harry, you idiot." Marcel grumbles after he finishes putting away the clean dishes so he can cross his arms and watch the other two.</p>
<p>"I'm a bartender at 17-Black. You were very drunk the other night." He smiles teasingly at the man. Harry flushes with embarrassment and glares at Marcel who's smiling like an idiot.</p>
<p>"Louis' wasted at the moment." Marcel grins.</p>
<p>"Am not." Louis slams his tiny hands on the counter glaring at Marcel in attempts to look intimidating but just looks like a pissed off kitten.</p>
<p>"Just thirty minutes ago you threw a vodka bottle at me and confirmed you were drunk so I wouldn't lie to me darling." Marcel smirks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L O U I S</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That fucking devil.</p>
<p>Louis really wants to be angry at Marcel for some reason. He can't though, with how smug and hot he looks just standing there with his equally attractive brother next to him.</p>
<p>Louis thinks he might explode right then and there.</p>
<p>"I don't like either of you." Louis says and crosses his arms over his chest with his head high in the air as he looks over the corner.</p>
<p>"Wait wait wait! Let's not go too far, Princess!" Harry whines waving his arms in the air. "What did I do?" Harry pouts like a puppy and Louis hates to admit that he looks extremely cute doing so.</p>
<p>Louis ignores him and continues to drink his cup of water with humorous pride.</p>
<p>"This is your fault!" Harry exclaims and flicks Marcel's forehead. "Ow." Marcel whines with his hand on his forehead and glares at his brother.</p>
<p>Louis giggles at the two's bickering missing the fond looks he gets from them in return.</p>
<p>"Wait why is there a drunk boy in our kitchen though?" Harry whispers to his brother.</p>
<p>"I found him at the bridge and he doesn't remember his address apparently, so he's staying the night." </p>
<p>Harry's eyes light up at that.</p>
<p>"Not in that way you minx." Marcel rolls his eyes at him and Harry frowns. Louis' yawning catches their attention.</p>
<p>"Are you tired Princess?" </p>
<p>Louis hums and hops off his seat and walks into the family room.</p>
<p>Marcel smacks the back of Harry's head when he catches the man staring at the boy's arse. "Control yourself." He glares at his brother and follows Louis as the small boy wanders down a hall on the other side of the family room. "Darling." Marcel murmurs, softly grasping Louis' wrist to turn him around. "The rooms are upstairs." He grins gently at the boy who does the same.</p>
<p>"Okay." Louis smiles and walks past Marcel back into the living room.</p>
<p>"I like this boy." Harry whispers to his brother.</p>
<p>"Yeah..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>E D W A R D </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He tries to ignore the stinging pain on his hips as he drives. Edward has been driving for over an hour to the location his sister told him and he hates the pain just as much as he thinks he deserves it.</p>
<p>Coward.</p>
<p>Fucking weak.</p>
<p>He focuses on the red traffic lights in front of him to keep him from losing his mind. Trapped. He feels like he's trapped in his own goddamn mind. He thinks there is never truly going to be a way to free himself. To rid himself of pain and suffering. Edward hates talking about it with his brothers. He hasn't spoken of the topic with them for months and they think he's been doing fine.</p>
<p>He's anything but, though.</p>
<p>When he lets his mind wander too far sometimes he begins to think what if none of this is real? What if he's been trapped here and the only way to escape is death. Then will he be free? He could try...</p>
<p>Edward grows impatient after two minutes when the light never changes green. He glances down both streets at the intersection and sees no sign of any other cars driving in his direction.</p>
<p>He sighs, frustrated and waits for the light to change.</p>
<p>Fuck this.</p>
<p>He slams on the gas petal and rushes passed the traffic lights and down the empty streets. The rumbling of the engine makes him smirk to himself. Adrenaline courses through his veins, he looks down to see the speedometer had flown across the small screen, showing he was going nearly '100 MPH.'</p>
<p>It makes him feel better in some strange, twisted way. He shouldn't be doing it, because he could crash, obviously. He knows that. But he can't help himself.</p>
<p>Edward wants to leave this godforsaken world. That means leaving his brothers behind, though. He can't do that. They're his everything. How can one be so goddamn helpless all the time. He's constantly falling and tearing apart, piece by piece. He's missing something and he doesn't know what. Ever since him and his brothers were born, each with three fucking marks instead of one. They always assumed the three marks were meant that the three of them were soulmates. They are of course, but he can't help but know something isn't right.</p>
<p>He just barely notices a nearby sign that indicates deer are inhabitants of the area. Edward ignores it and continues to drive at his dangerously fast pace.</p>
<p>It happens too fast.</p>
<p>He should have expected it but his mind was too cloudy and exhausted that he didn't realize he was trampling a family of deer until the last minute.</p>
<p>The front of the car caved in from the impact and caused him to swerve into the trees that filled the woods around the road. He hit the trunk of a tree and the vehicle slammed to a stop. The backside of the car bounced a foot in the air before planting on the ground. Edward groans painfully with hooded eyes, his vision spinning and blurry.</p>
<p>With a shaky hand, he flings the door open and stumbles out and onto muddy ground. The pine needles crunch under his boots while he slowly makes his way to the road. He grimaces at the scene in front of him.</p>
<p>"I'm such a fucking idiot." He mumbles to himself and turns around to inspect the condition of his (expensive) car.</p>
<p>The front is splattered with crimson liquid. Cringing at the smell, he mentally prepares himself for the lecture he'll get when he arrives home tomorrow. The car is totaled. Underneath the hood is steaming with smoke. The front left tire is blown and deflated. He doesn't have the insurance or time for this so he decides on walking the next five minutes to the motel. He'll get it towed later.</p>
<p>He had just bought that car and he's a bit bummed that he'll have to buy a new one.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L O U I S</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harry we're not playing twister!"</p>
<p>"I'm sure Louis would love to play it with me." Harry argued smirking devilishly.</p>
<p>Louis is too buzzed to talk; the alcohol he consumed an hour ago had definitely kicked in.</p>
<p>"Louis, darling, I think I should show you to the guest room." Marcel murmurs softly to him and Louis gives him a lopsided grin in return, because the boy really doesn't know what the man is saying to him.</p>
<p>Louis can barely understand why he's feeling so happy and giddy. Ever since he met Marcel he's just felt so put together.</p>
<p>The boy always felt so weak and unmanly because of how vulnerable he was after his mum died- But now he can't think of anything that isn't joyful.</p>
<p>He feels sort of upset at the fact that Edward isn't here for them to properly meet. Louis only got to see him briefly and he wants to get to know him as well as his brothers. He felt somewhat comfortable and safe around them and he likes that. He hasn't been this way in awhile and he wants to keep it like this.</p>
<p>Comfortable and safe.</p>
<p>"Marcy no," Harry whines as Marcel scoops Louis from the couch and into his arms, cradling his body. "please let me play the game with him." Harry clasps his hands together, tucks them under his chin and pouts like a baby in attempts to seduce his brother into letting him play twister with Louis just so he could check the boy out the entire time.</p>
<p>Marcel only glares at him, though. "No Haz. It's midnight and we all need to get some sleep." He demands. Louis begins giggling quietly. The two men look at him confused.</p>
<p>"I want a penguin. A fluffy little penguin. With a banana. A monkey penguin." He begins giggling loudly at the words as though he thinks it's the coolest yet funniest idea ever.</p>
<p>Marcel and Harry chuckle fondly at the boy. "I'll get you a monkey penguin if you sleep when we get upstairs, darling." Marcel mutters softly after Louis' laughter dies down.</p>
<p>The boy looks up at him with tired blue eyes. "Thank you for my monkey penguin. He likes sweaters. Green ones like your eyes." He begins slowly like it's hard to pronounce correctly. He is drunk after all.</p>
<p>"The mountain ate the mouse so I got a chainsaw. Smart decision." He concludes. Nodding to himself as he agrees with what he said.</p>
<p>Marcel smiles warmly at the boy and walks over to the bottom of the mansion's staircase. "Bedtime Harry. You better be in bed when I enter our room." His voice echoes darkly throughout the house.</p>
<p>Harry</p>
<p>That sent shivers down Harry's spine.</p>
<p>Harry really just wanted to play twister. For the sole purpose of having fun.</p>
<p>Totally.</p>
<p>Completely the truth.</p>
<p>Harry rushes up the stairs, down the hall and into the master bedroom. He definitely feels tired now that he thinks about it. Walking over to the bed he flops on top, on his back and splays his arms and legs across the messy sheets.</p>
<p>He sighs, usually he gets very jealous when his brothers have their attention or are even around someone else that are in any way attractive.</p>
<p>But Louis...</p>
<p>Louis is very unlike others.</p>
<p>The boy has goddess like cheekbones and captivating blue eyes that Harry practically drowns in when he looks at them. His eyes hold some kind of pain behind them and Harry wants to wash it away and make him feel better. It all seems so ridiculous and he feels like a schoolgirl with a crush; fawning over a boy who's far out of his league.</p>
<p>Harry frowns slightly to himself but it disappears after he hears the door creaking open.</p>
<p>Harry tilts his head up to see Marcel stepping into the room with a disapproving look.</p>
<p>Harry sits up and watches intently as his brother makes his way over to him.</p>
<p>"You need to be well mannered. Even if someone is drunk it is improper to be so inappropriate." Marcel scolds and Harry looks guiltily at the wooden floor.</p>
<p>Marcel grips his chin and makes him look up at him while he speaks.</p>
<p>"No need to be upset. I just don't want you trying to seduce a boy who's only staying the night til he's well." Marcel smiles warmly and pecks Harry's lips softly.</p>
<p>"Bedtime."</p>
<p>And with that Marcel leaves the room and into the walk in closet.</p>
<p>Harry slumps onto his side of the bed and stares at the ceiling.</p>
<p>He feels so complete and happy lately...</p>
<p>It's strange. He knows that, but deep down he feels as though this was all meant to be like this, as though this was all planned to present this way.</p>
<p>And Louis is a big part of it all.</p>
<p>Eventually, he falls into a dreamless slumber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E D W A R D </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You look like shit."</p>
<p>Edward glares at his sister. He had just walked through the door of the motel room and that's the greeting he got.</p>
<p>"Thanks you're not too shabby yourself." He smirks, motioning to Gemma's bedhead and tired eyes.</p>
<p>She squints at him. "I just woke up from a nap, dickhead." She mutters.</p>
<p>"It's good to see you." He whispers after he takes a seat on a chair near the creaky bed Gemma was sitting on.</p>
<p>"Yeah, you'd say now would ya'? Never visited me in rehab." She crosses her arms.</p>
<p>Edward stares at the floor, feeling lightheaded after the car accident he was in just minutes ago.</p>
<p>"M' sorry Gems..." He mutters apologetically. He does feel awful; like a bad brother. He felt too stressed to visit her all those months she was in rehab. But he could have at least tried.</p>
<p>Weak.</p>
<p>"It's fine. We have more things to worry about anyways." She reassures him.</p>
<p>Edward smiles slightly up at her, green eyes watering until he looks back down at the dirty motel floor.</p>
<p>"What took you so long to get here anyways? I though you all moved to that house an hour away? It's been almost two hours." She questions with a raised brow.</p>
<p>"I may have destroyed my car while driving here..." He mutters cautiously like he is afraid of getting yelled at.</p>
<p>"Really? Wow I though it was Marcel who sucked at driving. Remember when he had to take his drivers test 4 times because he kept swerving onto the sidewalks?" They both laugh at the memory. Marcel really does suck at driving. He eventually gave up and never got his license. Edward and Harry just drove for him in return.</p>
<p>"Yeah, well it's really my fault." He mumbles. "So," he starts slowly. How the hell is he supposed to have this conversation without driving himself mad? He'll try at least. "I uh- I guess-"</p>
<p>"Spare me the worry Edward. We can't outrun the inevitable. I don't know what's going to erupt but I know it's bad. You can't do anything about it even if you tried. You need to stop trying to save us and save yourself. I know you're doing it again." She whispers to him, her eyes glazing over with scared tears.</p>
<p>"I don't know what you're talking about." He lies.</p>
<p>"You know exactly what I'm fucking talking about. Save yourself you selfless bastard, because if you keep trying to protect us you'll get yourself killed!" She shouts at him. It's obvious she's angry at him. Not because of something he's done, but because of something he won't do. Edward doesn't know how she found out about the cutting.</p>
<p>"If you're wondering how I know you're doing it- it's clear as day. You look and talk the same way you did the last time you did it." She speaks with a more calming voice. The tears she tried to hold back are falling off her paled cheeks. "If you keep going down this road, brother, I guarantee you will become a part of the upcoming ending. You will die." She says with a shaky voice full of truth and worry.</p>
<p>Edward has his own fearful tears streaming down his face. He hates this. Everything. How he feels, desperately needing something he can't find. How scared he is of crossing paths with someone who caused him so much pain. How much he loathes them and the one who made him the weak bitch he feels like today.</p>
<p>He is missing something, longing for something and it frustrates him to no end, because he knows the fates will have it play out. Like a chess game, each piece perfectly calculated to move forward. Edward always thought about it - how the fates made soulmates meet in a special way. Having it all up to mystery. Then, here's Gemma. The woman who can feel what is coming next. Like she can peak through a keyhole into the visions of fate and only get emotions in return.</p>
<p>He hates how the fates make him wonder. When Edward wonders, he over thinks and when he over thinks, he gets stressed and that ends up in the same position. A small blade in his hand with bleeding hips.</p>
<p>Then, he'll be thinking about the something he is missing.</p>
<p>Edward never would've thought that the something is a someone.</p>
<p>And that someone is with his brothers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Edward has a package load of trauma. A lot of writers never seem to give him any true emotional experiences so I wanted to really go at it and give him just that. An awful, pained past that he lets control him sometimes.</p>
<p>Will he truly open up? And will his little brothers help him through it?</p>
<p>And what about that missing something?</p>
<p>Or does he even want to assume it could be a someone?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L O U I S</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He opens his eyes tiredly, instantly screwing them shut when the beaming of sunlight hits them. He groans loudly and rubs his hands over his face when he gets a scathing headache.</p>
<p>The bed he's laying on is surprisingly comfortable. No creaking and no stiff mattress.</p>
<p>Wait.</p>
<p>No stiff mattress.</p>
<p>Louis immediately sits up and opens his eyes to look around the room. It's a very large bedroom with pale blue wallpaper and extravagant paintings hanging from the walls. Cream colored curtains flow down the sides of a large window at his left.</p>
<p>How the hell did he get here?</p>
<p>The boy scans the room one more time before struggling out of the thick duvets. He tiptoes over to the tall wooden door and turns the polished silver nob.</p>
<p>He enters a long hallway and carefully walks down one end towards the top of a mahogany staircase.</p>
<p>Louis vaguely remembers all of it. With the pounding headache, he probably got drunk last night. Louis doesn't want to think about what he did with the owner of this mansion that had him sleeping in an unknown bedroom.</p>
<p>He walks through the large living room and into the kitchen. It's all very quiet and he doesn't like that. What the hell is going on?</p>
<p>His thoughts are cut off by creaking floorboards coming from the stairs. He urgently searches the kitchen for something to throw when he finds a big, metal pan. That'll have to do.</p>
<p>Grabbing it, he holds it over his shoulder like a baseball bat. He stands close to the wall near the doorway and waits for the person to walk into the kitchen before he swings the bat and hits the person right in the head.</p>
<p>It isn't until the person falls to the ground that Louis realizes that he just hit Harry.</p>
<p>Everything falls on him like a bag of bricks and he drops the pan with wide blue eyes. He just fucking knocked Harry out with a pan.</p>
<p>"Shit!" He shouts, running over to Harry's side. "Shit, oh fucking shit." He mutters. "Harry! Harry wake up! I'm so sorry." He mumbles trying to shake Harry awake. "Don't you fucking die on me, idiot!" He shouts and then Marcel walks into the kitchen.</p>
<p>"What the hell-"</p>
<p>"I hit him with a pan!"</p>
<p>"What the fuck? Why?"</p>
<p>"No time for 'why'! Just help me!"</p>
<p>Marcel rushes over to the other side of Harry and slaps him hard across the face.</p>
<p>Harry groans loudly and Louis sighs in relief. Harry looks around with furrowed eyebrows. "What happened?" He grouches.</p>
<p>"I'd like to know that as well." Marcel looks slightly confused at Louis.</p>
<p>"I-I didn't really remember who y-you were at first- I guess- I hit you with a pan. I'm sorry." Louis mumbles softly to Harry.</p>
<p>"It's okay princess." Harry closes his eyes and lays on the floor holding his face in his hand. Eventually he falls asleep on the cold kitchen floor.</p>
<p>"Just leave him be. He'll sleep there for a while." Marcel says, unbothered. Louis sits down on a stool at the island and lays his head down.</p>
<p>"Need some medicine? Here I'll get it for you." Marcel opens up a cabinet and grabs a bottle of pills. He slides it across the counter to Louis.</p>
<p>"Thank you." The boy mumbles. Marcel nods and continues to start breakfast.</p>
<p>"I'm probably a bother." Louis whispers to himself. "I should leave now." Louis says nervously. He didn't expect to be here this long. He didn't really expect to be here at all in the first place.</p>
<p>"Oh, well, if you want to leave you can. Your shoes are still upstairs in the guest bedroom." Marcel mentions. He looked rather upset that Louis was leaving but the boy didn't pay mind to it.</p>
<p>He journeys through the mansion with confusion. Why would three people need this much space? He thinks before he enters the guest room again. He looks at the mess upon the bed and knows he'd feel incredibly guilty if he left it like this. After he fixes the covers, flattening them over the mattress and setting the pillows in their rightful place, he sits on the edge and starts to pull his Vans over his sock-less feet. Abrupt stomping from the end of the hall near the staircase makes him furrow his eyebrows.</p>
<p>The door slams open and a familiar face stands in the door way. "Who the fuck are you!?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E D W A R D </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He spent the night on a blow up mattress on the disgusting floor of the motel. He barely got a blink of sleep but it was still something. He payed Gemma's train ticket back to their hometown, because she said something about wanting to visit an old friend.</p>
<p>After he bid her goodbye, Edward called a tow truck and they dropped his car off at some junk yard. He then called a cab and tried to ignore the incessant rambling the driver went on about. He was dropped off at the door step and Edward felt like something wasn't right.</p>
<p>His wrist was hurting.</p>
<p>It felt slightly familiar. He remembered that at the bar the other night, his wrist was itching a bit. Nothing much but it was still there.</p>
<p>He pulled his sleeve up and noticed the skin around his three marks were bright red. His green eyes widened. What the hell?</p>
<p>He yanked his sleeve back down and rushed through the door and slid out of his coat. He was about to hang the clothing up next to the rest of the coats when he noticed a small sized jacket. Edward pulled it off of the hook and inspected it. It was way too small for him and his brothers to fit in.</p>
<p>Oh god, no! It's the same size as- Nope. Absolutely not. Impossible.</p>
<p>Edward dropped the coat, ran up the stairs and down the hall. His wrist was hurting awfully. The pain stopped when he was in front of one of the guest rooms, though.</p>
<p>He slammed the door open and he felt sort of relieved that he didn't recognize the person on the bed.</p>
<p>"Who the fuck are you!?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy who's sat on the edge of the bed looks at Edward with wide blue eyes. Beautiful blue eyes.</p>
<p>No. Definitely not.</p>
<p>"Answer my question!" He demands loudly and the boy flinches at his tone.</p>
<p>"L-Louis." The boy stutters quietly.</p>
<p>"Well L-Louis why the hell are you in my house?!" Edward mocks.</p>
<p>He's not going to admit that Louis has such divine features. From his tan skin and prominent bone structure to his soft, messy brown hair and small appearance. He's definitely not going to admit it.</p>
<p>"I-I-"</p>
<p>"Calm the fuck down Edward." Marcel groans from beside him. His brother looks annoyed.</p>
<p>Annoyed with Edward? Why?!</p>
<p>"Come on, darling." Marcel reaches a hand for Louis. "Why don't you eat breakfast real quick before you leave." He smiles warmly at the boy. Louis nods his head and grabs Marcel's hand so he can stand up.</p>
<p>"What the hell is going on!?" Edward is still just as confused as he was when he arrived. He has his reasons, though. He walked into his house to find a stranger in his guest bedroom, his brother is treating said stranger like royalty.</p>
<p>Edward follows the two down the hallway, growing angry. Nobody is answering his questions. He's being treated like he's fucking invisible.</p>
<p>When they enter the kitchen Harry is sleeping on the floor with a red bruise on his forehead. Edward looks at him with a furrowed brow. "Is he dead?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"Okay." Edward steps over Harry's sleeping figure to glare at the strange boy and his obviously insane brother. He is used to Harry being weird. Him sleeping on the kitchen floor isn't abnormal. "Is anyone going to fucking answer my questions?" His tone is dark and he doesn't miss how Louis is looking at him with observing eyes.</p>
<p>"Louis spent the night last night. He was uh-" Marcel looks at the boy as though he is asking for permission. "he was sort of drunk and I helped him."</p>
<p>"What- well if he was drunk then that's his own problem. Leave." Edward orders at Louis, pointing his finger towards the door.</p>
<p>Louis' about to hop off the stool he's sitting on before Marcel interrupts him.</p>
<p>"No. You're not going anywhere Louis."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>M A R C E L</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Edward is testing his limits here. Louis is a guest and deserves to be treated with respect. He has done nothing wrong.</p>
<p>"Excuse me? I don't remember you having a say on what goes." Edward grits through his teeth. Marcel just glares at him.</p>
<p>"Sit your arse down. Breakfast is ready." Marcel orders. Edward is making a complete fool of himself.</p>
<p>"Chelsea boots!" Harry shouts and shoots up into a sitting position. "Oh, hello Edward." Harry smiles tiredly at his brother.</p>
<p>"H-Hello?" Edward greets with more confusion.</p>
<p>"Hello princess." Harry waves at Louis.</p>
<p>"Princess?" Edward asks and crosses his arms.</p>
<p>"Breakfast! Eat up!" Marcel shouts trying to get the attention on food and not on Louis. Who knows what Edward was going to say.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L O U I S</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meeting Edward definitely didn't go as planned. The man is looking at Louis like he's a disease he wants to be rid of. And for some reason that hurts Louis.</p>
<p>"I think I should leave." Louis mutters; feeling rather awkward.</p>
<p>"I think that too."</p>
<p>Louis looks at Edward, still hurt that he doesn't seem to like him at all.</p>
<p>Marcel groans and holds his face in his hands. "Edward. Kindly shut the fuck up. Louis is a guest and I would appreciate it if you would muster up some manners!" He shouts. He looks like he's embarrassed at the way Edward is treating Louis.</p>
<p>But Louis is pretty used to people disliking him. Either it is because he's different or because of some reason Louis still can't ever understand.</p>
<p>Edward looks like he's about to explode. If this were some cartoon he'd definitely have steam coming out of his ears. Louis puts his palm over his mouth the hide his smile. He doesn't want another reason for Edward to dislike him.</p>
<p>"What's so funny, Princess?" Harry's raspy morning voice whispers into his ear.</p>
<p>"Nothing." Louis mumbles with flushed cheeks staring down at the countertop.</p>
<p>When he looks up he notices Edward and Marcel are no longer in the kitchen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>M A R C E L</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where the hell did you go last night?" Marcel questions angrily.</p>
<p>The two are in their shared room, because Marcel didn't want to continue to argue in front of Louis. That would be awful.</p>
<p>"I went to see Gemma."</p>
<p>"What? How come we didn't get to come?" Marcel crosses his arms over his chest. His eyes narrowed from behind his thick framed glasses.</p>
<p>"Because she only wanted to speak to me!" Edward shouts.</p>
<p>"What is up with you!?" Marcel uncrosses his arms and takes a step forward to glare directly into Edwards eyes.</p>
<p>"Nothing. There's definitely something wrong with you and Harry, though."</p>
<p>"Is this about Louis? He stayed the night. We didn't do anything! There is no reason to be jealous." Marcel assures his brother. Edward and Harry always get jealous so easily and it gets frustrating sometimes.</p>
<p>Edward knows that and he likes to use it to his advantage.</p>
<p>"Why don't I show you why I have no need to be jealous." Edward smirks and wraps his arms around Marcel's waist.</p>
<p>"I-I meant um-" Marcel stutters. He gets nervous around Edward at times like these. The man is very intimidating.</p>
<p>"I also didn't like how you were talking to me. Very naughty." Edward growls. He begins sucking on Marcel's shoulder after sliding the collar of his white T-shirt to the side. Claiming him.</p>
<p>"E-Edward... I'm mad at you... stop distracting me..." Marcel shudders at the feeling of his brother's lips on his throat, marking countless love bites. He closes the space between them and coils his arms around the back of Edward's neck. Edward grips Marcel's hair tightly and receives a throaty moan from him in return.</p>
<p>The eldest triplet has always had an effect on people.</p>
<p>They're interrupted by a soft knock on the bedroom door. They unlatch from each other and Edward groans, a hard on prominent in his tight jeans. Marcel isn't any better. His hair frazzled and red splotches on his neck that will no doubt be purple soon.</p>
<p>"Marcel?" Louis' soft, high pitched voice sounds so sweet through the door. "I'm leaving now. I just wanted to say goodbye."</p>
<p>"I'll be there in just a second darling!" Marcel shouts, still locking eyes with Edward.</p>
<p>"I'm taking a shower." Edward mutters before rushing into the washroom and slamming the door shut.</p>
<p>Marcel tries to tame his hair while he walks over to the door. He looks like a proper mess.</p>
<p>He creeks the door open, trying to keep a barrier between his hard dick and the boy on the other side.</p>
<p>"I need to change real quick." He mumbles with flushed cheeks. "I'll be down stairs in a minute." He smiles tightly.</p>
<p>"Oh, okay." Louis smiles at him and nods. He walks away as Marcel shuts the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>E D W A R D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cock block.</p>
<p>Edward had to wank himself in the bathroom but he isn't much to say, because he doesn't want Marcel to see his fresh cuts. Last time, Marcel was the one who caught him cutting. He wasn't angry- but he was very sad that he wasn't there to help Edward through those tough times from the beginning.</p>
<p>So Edward really doesn't want Marcel to see it again.</p>
<p>But still...</p>
<p>Cock block.</p>
<p>After dealing with his problem, he walks out of the room and through the house to find Marcel closing the front doors.</p>
<p>"Is the dirty mistress finally gone?" Edward smirks.</p>
<p>"Edward." Marcel warns, glaring at him. "Don't make me cross with you."</p>
<p>Edward scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Whatever." He mumbles and slumps onto a cushioned bench near the tall wooden doors. "Leave me be. I'm going to attempt to sleep." He says before covering his eyes with one of Harry's ridiculous head scarves. He wanted to try and get some sleep since the night before gave him none.</p>
<p>He hears the creaking of floorboards; Marcel walking away somewhere, probably to read a book or something.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>H A R R Y</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, of course. Bye." He muttered into his phone before shutting it off. Harry is meeting his friend Zayn. They haven't seen each other since before the move and they needed to catch up.</p>
<p>Harry slips a loose purple sweater over his white T-shirt and pulls his hair back behind a bandana. Edward finds them stupid and teases him about them but Harry doesn't give two shits what Edward has to say about his head scarves. Marcel says they're nice.</p>
<p>"I'm heading out to meet Zayn! I'll be back before 2:00! Bye!" He shouts as he walks into the foyer.</p>
<p>"Will you shut your mouth?" He hears his brother mutter grumpily. He looks over at Edward, sticks his tongue out, and holds his middle finger out at him. He would never be able to do that if Edward's able to see. Which thankfully, now he can't.</p>
<p>"Bye!" Harry hollers one more time before closing and locking the front doors behind him.</p>
<p>A long day ahead.</p>
<p>That's for sure.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L O U I S</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sitting on the corner of a counter, Louis pouts with his arms crossed over his chest.</p>
<p>He's in a very grumpy mood. One can wonder why- but it's because Edward doesn't like him. Usually he wouldn't care- but for some strange reason, he really wants Edward to like him. At least for him to show any kind of toleration.</p>
<p>The boy is at Niall's work, while his best friend takes orders behind the cash register as he should in the café, Louis is sitting on the counter near the cashier waiting for someone to ask him what's wrong so he can rant on about his problems.</p>
<p>Again, though, he has to put up an act. The act that makes him look like he's emotionless, because nobody can know he's happy again. That would bring too much attention. And he doesn't want that. At least not from anyone who's not a certain three people.</p>
<p>He hears a tired sigh from next him. "Lou, please. You're not making my mood better right now." Niall whispers.</p>
<p>Louis looks over to him and sees the condition he's in. He looks like he hasn't slept at all. "What's wrong?" Louis asks worriedly and uncrosses his arms.</p>
<p>"Liam and I broke up. It wasn't working for him apparently." Niall sighs and shakes his head. Louis furrows his eyebrows at that. He remembers how happy his best friend has always been when being with Liam or even talking about him. Louis knows that it's hurting Niall even if his friend pretends it doesn't.</p>
<p>"Why didn't you ask for a day off? You look like you need some sleep." Louis hops off the counter and tries to move Niall out from behind the cash register.</p>
<p>"No Louis." Niall mutters. "Just forget it. We need money to deal with the bills. Your job doesn't pay the best, so I need to help out." He gives Louis a tight, obviously fake smile. It hurts Louis to see his best mate like this. People always assume Niall is just constantly happy and giddy like he seems to be. In hindsight, he just keeps that act up to make people feel better. It angers Louis, because Niall sometimes needs to let himself be hurt, let himself cry or eat ice cream while watching a romantic comedy on Netflix.</p>
<p>Louis feels like a complete hypocrite, because he himself sucks at dealing with his own emotions. He won't show emotions for a couple years then he'll just decide to get drunk and spend the night with a couple hot triplets and leave with one of their numbers.</p>
<p>Yeah, he feels like a hypocrite...</p>
<p>"Lydia!" He calls for one of the workers and she walks over to him.</p>
<p>"Yeah?" She raises a brow and looks at him expectantly. Let's just say not a lot of people at the café like Louis too much.</p>
<p>He tends to steal their cookies and then blame it on a random customer he deems 'suspicious'.</p>
<p>They find the blue eyed boy quite irritating.</p>
<p>"Do me a favor?" He asks, trying to be polite.</p>
<p>Lydia puts her hands on her hips. "I'm not going to lie for you again if that's what you're asking." She states.</p>
<p>Louis shakes his head and smiles sarcastically. "No, this is for Niall." He gestures his hand to his friend who had just left to take orders.</p>
<p>She sighs, "Fine, what is it?"</p>
<p>"Can you cover for him? He really needs the day off." He asks.</p>
<p>"That would add hours onto my time, though." She narrows her hazel eyes at him.</p>
<p>"And," he drags it out sassily, "it would add money." He rubs his thumb over the pads of his fingers suggestively.</p>
<p>Lydia rolls her eyes. "Okay." She growls and pushes him away from the counter.</p>
<p>"Hold on! Hold on!" He chants and throws a fiver at her. "I'll pay you this time for some cookies please." He whispers to her. He can't ruin his reputation of stealing the café sweets. No one can know that he is paying for some cookies. That would be mortifying.</p>
<p>"It's about time, you little thief." She mutters and he glares at her. Louis is definitely not little.</p>
<p>Definitely not. And that is totally the truth.</p>
<p>After receiving a plate of cookies he walks over to Niall and drags his friend over to a booth underneath the front window of the café.</p>
<p>"Ow! What'd you do that for?" Niall complains after Louis accidentally pinched his arm while roughly seating him in the booth.</p>
<p>"Don't be dramatic, eat some cookies!" Louis doesn't realize he's smiling until Niall stares at him with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"I-I mean, do what you want. I don't care." The boy mumbles and shifts his gaze to look through the crowd in the shop.</p>
<p>"Okay!" Niall beams with his bright smile. And Louis smiles inwardly.</p>
<p>Is Niall happy because Louis is?</p>
<p>"These are good cookies." Niall states while nibbling on the chocolate chip treat.</p>
<p>Louis nods. His breath hitches when he locks eyes with an all too familiar face. Mark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>H A R R Y</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Traffic. Four miles of nothing but traffic.</p>
<p>Harry's supposed to be meeting Zayn at the Malik Inc. where Zayn's father, Yaser Malik, works as CEO. It suits the family, because Malik translates to king in Arabic. Harry always found that quite fascinating.</p>
<p>Harry sighs heavily, pulling out his phone to message his friend.</p>
<p>To: Ringo - Hey, I'm stuck in traffic. Is there somewhere else you can meet me at? - He sends.</p>
<p>Looking back up at the road ahead of him, there is no way he's getting anywhere near the building any time soon.</p>
<p>His phone vibrates in his hand.</p>
<p>From: Ringo - What street are you on? - It reads.</p>
<p>Harry's eyes search the road he's on for any sign of a street name. His eyes stop on a post underneath a blue sign with an address.</p>
<p>To: Ringo - Sanctuarium Drive -</p>
<p>Harry sets his phone in his lap and taps the pads of his fingers along the leather steering wheel.</p>
<p>From: Ringo - Should be a café near there. I'll drive there. -</p>
<p>Harry furrows his eyebrows and looks around at the shops along the streets. One catches his eyes.</p>
<p>A cute café styled with pale colors of pink and peach stood out and made everything around it look dull and boring.</p>
<p>Harry smiles warmly to himself. It practically sings of soft, lulling melodies with its kind appearance.</p>
<p>He swerves carefully out of the cars in the long traffic line and pulls into the small parking lot in front of the shop.</p>
<p>He parks his car, turns off the ignition and glances back up at the door to the cafe. Grabbing his phone, he exits the car after locking the doors and pocketing his keys. Harry finds himself smiling the whole walk to the entrance. He feels quite giddy for some reason to be at the café. He assumes it's because of the calm look that the shop radiates.</p>
<p>Of course, that's not the only reason.</p>
<p>As soon as Harry enters through the doors he's hit with the sweet scents of different treats and the smell of cacao beans that before long, would be crushed and used for coffee.</p>
<p>He glances at the sign hanging from above the front desk that reads, 'we make all the foods and beverages ourselves'.</p>
<p>He takes a seat at a booth in the far corner of the large room. Him and Zayn don't want anyone eavesdropping. They have fairly personal things to discuss.</p>
<p>The space is filled with soft laughter and quiet chats between each person. Harry knows he'll have to come here more often. It makes him feel comfortable and lightens his mood.</p>
<p>"Hey Haz."</p>
<p>Harry looks up at his friend and smiles even bigger. His dimples deep in his cheeks and he stands up to hug Zayn.</p>
<p>"It's good to see you." Harry murmurs.</p>
<p>"You too." Zayn smiles.</p>
<p>They sit down across from each other and both just gaze over the shop in a comfortable silence.</p>
<p>"So," Zayn starts slowly. "you're dad." He mumbles.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Harry whispers and stares nervously at the table between them.</p>
<p>"I'm not going to say I'm sorry for you because we both know that I'm not." Zayn states. It's true. Everyone keeps saying it to him and his brothers but it's a lie.</p>
<p>"Thank you." Harry says quietly.</p>
<p>"How's Ed taking it?" Zayn questions with a brow raised.</p>
<p>"I don't really know. He won't talk to me or Marcel about it." Harry furrows his eyebrows.</p>
<p>"Gemma? I heard she's out of rehab." Zayn informs.</p>
<p>"What?" Harry's head snaps up. "I didn't know she told you."</p>
<p>Zayn looks at him with confused eyes. "Well my mum talked to her this morning. Said she's on a train home."</p>
<p>"Oh." Harry mumbles. Gemma didn't even call him.</p>
<p>"I'm sure she's just stressed. She always calls. It's all fine." Zayn reassures him with a small smile.</p>
<p>Harry nods and looks up when he hears an argument erupt in the middle of the café.</p>
<p>Oh shit.</p>
<p>Louis?!</p>
<p>The blue eyed boy shouts angrily at a middle aged man who's looking at him with sympathy. A blonde guy behind Louis tries to move the boy away from the man.</p>
<p>"Hold on one moment." He whispers to Zayn, not tearing his eyes away from Louis.</p>
<p>Right now is probably not a good time for Harry to be thinking about how adorable the boy looks when he's mad. He can't help himself, though. "Louis." He whispers as soon as he gets close to the boy, and places a hand on his shoulder. Just the simple touch makes a wave of electricity wash his skin and nerves. Why does touching Louis give him such excitement and adrenaline?</p>
<p>Louis' furious blue eyes look up at Harry and widen. They soften before instantly going angry again when he looks back at the unknown man in front of him.</p>
<p>"Don't you dare tell Lottie about it you bastard." Louis seethes through his teeth.</p>
<p>The man just looks at him sadly and walks out of the shop.</p>
<p>"Louis are y-"</p>
<p>"What are you doing? Why are you here? Are you stalking me? What are-"</p>
<p>"Louis I'm not stalking you." Harry chuckles and grins deeply at the boy.</p>
<p>Louis narrows his eyes at him. And crosses his arms. "Then what are you doing here?"</p>
<p>"Is this not a public coffee shop?" Harry smiles. "I didn't know I wasn't welcome."</p>
<p>Louis bites on his bottom lip and Harry finds it adorable how obvious it is that Louis is trying so hard not to smile.</p>
<p>"N-no I uh- I meant that..." Louis doesn't finish as he seems to drift into a gaze in Harry's eyes.</p>
<p>Louis' eyes are so unique and captivating that Harry wants to stare at them forever. They're so addicting. He wouldn't mind becoming an addict to his eyes.</p>
<p>"Harry, I have to get back to the office." Zayn's voice snaps him out of his trance.</p>
<p>Harry glances at his friend to see him standing awkwardly behind him.</p>
<p>"Oh, uh- yeah, yeah." Harry nods and grins tightly.</p>
<p>He turns over and gives Zayn one last hug before his friend leaves.</p>
<p>When Harry looks back to where Louis once stood, he's gone. Harry looks around for the boy. "Louis?"</p>
<p>His eyes catch the boy walking away to the café door. More like being pulled to the door by the blonde guy from earlier.</p>
<p>"W-wait! Louis!" Harry calls- but by the time he starts rushing over to him, Louis is already out the door. "Shit." He grunts under his breath and shoves out the door and pushes himself through the crowd outside. "Louis!" He calls, trying to find the boy in the bunches of people on the side walks.</p>
<p>Harry finally finds him walking towards a car a few ways away from him.</p>
<p>"Fuck no." He mutters and rushes over to him. "Louis!" He shouts loudly in attempts to get his attention. Louis looks over his shoulder at him and Harry can barely see the smile on his face. "Louis." He says for what seems like the millionth time and stops in front of the boy, completely breathless.</p>
<p>As he tries to catch his breath he hears Louis giggle softly.</p>
<p>"You find this humorous?" Harry chuckles with fondness.</p>
<p>"Maybe." Louis mumbles with flushed cheeks. Harry assumes because of the cold weather- but he hopes differently.</p>
<p>"I wanted to know if I could get your number." Harry says between uneven breaths.</p>
<p>"Really?" Louis grins. And oh, does Harry love to see that.</p>
<p>"Yes." Harry slides his phone out from the back pocket of his black skinny jeans.</p>
<p>He has the phone in the palm of his hand, unlocks it and enters the contacts app. He holds it out for the gorgeous boy to take.</p>
<p>He hears Louis gasp loudly.</p>
<p>When Harry looks down at the phone he sees that the cuff of his sweater rose up.</p>
<p>It rose up to expose his three marks.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L O U I S</p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p>He should've expected this!</p><p>Louis feels quite daft that he didn't piece it together sooner.</p><p>They're both just standing there, wide eyes and mouths agape, looking like proper fools.</p><p>There is three of them. Triplets!</p><p>How the fuck didn't he figure it out.</p><p>"Y-You- uh- have thr-" Louis stutters. He hates how he stutters when he gets nervous.</p><p>"I-I- You- I didn't-" Harry's stuttering makes Louis feel less insecure about his own. "Please don't tell anyone." Harry whispers, looking anywhere but Louis after he yanks his sleeve down and over his wrist.</p><p>"I-I w-won't i-it's just-" Louis begins.</p><p>Harry still doesn't look at Louis which makes it easier for the boy to keep the truth to himself. "It's n-nothing. Don't worry. I w-won't tell anyone. I-I promise." He assures quickly and sincerely.</p><p>The atmosphere around them is thick with awkward with nervous tension that makes both of them fidget.</p><p>Louis almost doesn't believe it. If Harry truly is one of his soulmates...</p><p>What about his brothers?</p><p>"Do your brothers have th-"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>They both flinch at the loud honk of the car next to them. Niall is glaring at Louis from the driver's seat as if saying, 'if you don't wrap it up and get in the car I'm running you over'.</p><p>Louis mentally thanks Niall for getting him out of this situation.</p><p>"I- Uh- I should go?" He states more as a question. "Goodbye Harry."</p><p> </p><p>H A R R Y</p><p> </p><p>Harry really wishes someone will wack him on his head with a pan again. Then, hopefully he'll wake up from this nightmare.</p><p>Louis saw his damn marks! He probably thinks Harry's a freak. Him and his brothers.</p><p>Harry feels like crying from embarrassment. It's not the first time that someone has discovered his marks and usually he doesn't feel this awful about it- but he didn't want Louis to know about them. Harry didn't want the boy to think he and his brothers were disgusting.</p><p>Even if they truly knew that they were.</p><p>It's more Harry that feels like he's disgusting. He would understand if Louis agreed.</p><p>Now, Harry's watching Louis drive away, leaving him standing alone on the sidewalk, flushed with shame.</p><p>They didn't even get to exchange numbers. All because Harry had to ruin everything.</p><p>~</p><p>"Marcel? I-I need to talk to you." Harry tells his brother nervously while he shifts from foot to foot, awkwardly standing in the middle of him and his brothers' office.</p><p>Marcel hums- but doesn't look up from his computer, very focused on reading articles on the screen.</p><p>Harry takes a deep breath. "Louis saw my marks and I'm sure he knows that I know that he knows I know that he thinks we're freaks and I'm also sure that he knows I know he knows I know he thinks so." Harry rambles so quickly that he's out of breath by the time he finishes.</p><p>"What?!" Marcel shouts with wide eyes at him. "Are you sure he saw them?!"</p><p>"I'm pretty sure he knows I know he knows-"</p><p>"Okay I get it!"</p><p>Harry shuts his mouth.</p><p>"What did he say?" Marcel asks after he walks to the front of his desk and leans against it.</p><p>"H-He said he wouldn't tell anyone." Harry says.</p><p>"Don't tell me you fucking believed him Haz?" Edward's dark, cold voice booms in the room as he walks through the office door. Marcel and Harry both fight the urge to roll their eyes.</p><p>Edward's clad in an expensive silky suit, dress shirt unbuttoned halfway, and tight charcoal gray trousers to match. No tie. Edward hates ties.</p><p>"Yes. I believe him." Harry says while glaring at his older brother.</p><p>"Well then you are even stupider than I first thought."</p><p>Just let him say what he needs to say then forget about it. - Harry thinks.</p><p>"Edward shut it." Marcel grits his teeth. Of course his eldest brother has to act like this. </p><p>"What? At least I'm not falling for some whore like you two." Edward smirks.</p><p>"You're one to say." Harry mumbles.</p><p>Harry's never seen Edward get so angry so fast.</p><p>"What the fuck did you just say?!" Edward shouts and pushes Harry back by his shoulders.</p><p>"Harry!" Marcel scolds and glares at Harry.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>He definitely shouldn't have said that... Harry internally screams at himself.</p><p>Edward turns to Marcel, jaw clenching, furious. "You know what Dad taught us." He fumes.</p><p>"Since when do you want to listen to anything Dad said." Marcel furrows his eyebrows.</p><p>"At least the son of a bitch said something right." Edward responds, after he glares at his brothers one last time he leaves the room.</p><p>"What the actual fuck is wrong with you?!" Marcel whisper-shouts at Harry.</p><p>"I shouldn't have said it." Harry admits.</p><p>"You're damn right you shouldn't have!" Marcel takes his glasses off and runs his hands over his face to calm himself.</p><p>Harry feels like a complete idiot.</p><p> </p><p>E D W A R D</p><p> </p><p>After leaving the office, Edward left the mansion and drove to the club him and Harry went to the other night. He knows he'll probably end up punching someone and he'd rather be drunk while doing so. It'd give him an excuse.</p><p>Entering the club, he walks easily through the small amounts of people inside. It's a lot less crowded then it was the last time. Most likely because it's only 4:00. He situates himself in the corner of the place, sitting in a large velvet red booth.</p><p>A few people eye him, looking like they have dollar signs for eyes.</p><p>Gold diggers.</p><p>"Would you like a drink, sir?" A waitress asks with way too much cleavage showing.</p><p>"Yes. Whiskey." He says with a tight smile.</p><p>"Coming right up." She winks and walks away.</p><p>Edward rolls his eyes. He wants a damn drink. Not pussy.</p><p>Harry would scold him if Edward said that out loud, then say something along the lines of 'always respect women.' Edward used to think the same way. Now it's hard for him to even look at a woman without glaring at them or even...</p><p>Flinching...</p><p>"Here you go, sir." The same waitress returns not long after and sets his drink in front of him.</p><p>"Thanks." He mumbles and slyly inspects the drink for any signs of roofies.</p><p>"I'm Eleanor." She holds her manicured hand out in front of him.</p><p>"Uh," Edward mumbles glancing at her hand. "Edward." He cautiously shakes it.</p><p>"How long do you plan on staying tonight?" She asks while biting her bottom lip.</p><p>In Edward's eyes, she just looks like she's eating her overly glossed lip.</p><p>"I don't know." He says, raises his drink to his mouth and takes a gulp of it.</p><p>"Well, it'll get packed soon enough. Just you wait." Eleanor smiles and walks away, purposely swaying her hips. </p><p>~</p><p>Well, she was right, he'll admit that. Nearly an hour later, the whole place is filled with people grinding against each other to the beat of the sensual music blaring throughout the club.</p><p>Men and women alike kept coming up to Edward asking to dance or even straight out asking to leave with them to fuck.</p><p>Thank god Edward decided to drink his whisky slowly.</p><p>He's not a cheater- but he's always been worried of drinking too much and getting taken advantage of. There's a chance of that happening, because Harry isn't here to help him out.</p><p>He doesn't want Harry's help anymore, though. Screw Harry. The little shit doesn't get to be in Edward's company.</p><p>Eventually, Edward wandered over to the bar to order another drink.</p><p>"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Edward grumbles to himself when he sees who the bartender is.</p><p>"I'm afraid not."</p><p> </p><p>L O U I S</p><p> </p><p>Louis had just put his apron on when he sees a certain curly haired lad. They both glare at each other.</p><p>"What would you like to drink?" Louis asks, flashing his best fake smile at the dickhead sitting at the bar in front of him.</p><p>"Is there another person who can," Edward waves his hand around, "bartend?"</p><p>"Nope, afraid you're stuck with me so you better suck it up buttercup." Louis teases.</p><p>"Don't call me that." Edward glares his green eyes at the boy.</p><p>"Okay, buttercup." He grins.</p><p>"You're not making me very fond of you." Edward growls.</p><p>"Not my intentions, buttercup." Louis loves messing with this man. He looks hot when he's grumpy.</p><p>Edward scoffs. "Just give me my damn drink."</p><p>"You never ordered." Louis holds in a laugh.</p><p>"I- just give me some alcohol." Edward mutters.</p><p>Louis eyes him up and down. "I'd say nice outfit- but you're in a club."</p><p>"Pardon?" Edward raises a brow at the boy.</p><p>"You're sitting at a bar," Louis begins while pouring Edward a Negroni cocktail. "wearing a million bucks. People are eyeing you like bait."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>Louis looks up at him and drops a couple ice cubs into the glass. "You look like you're trying to show off. If you're going clubbing, wear something that isn't dripping with gold."</p><p>Edward glares harder at Louis. "I can wear what I want. And plus, I just got back from a meeting recently and didn't have time to change."</p><p>Louis slides the drink over to the man. Edward narrows his eyes at it. "What is this?"</p><p>"Negroni."</p><p>"What the fuck is that?"</p><p>"A simple cocktail."</p><p>Edward looks at the liquid strangely and glances up at Louis as though he knows he'll hate it.</p><p>He takes a cautious sip and sits there for a few seconds afterward. "It's disgusting." He says with a straight face.</p><p>Louis knows he enjoyed the drink.</p><p>"You're annoying." Edward states as he watches the boy dump his drink into a small sink nearby.</p><p>"You know," Louis starts as he wipes down the countertop with a wet rag. "there is a tree, somewhere out there in this world, endlessly producing oxygen just so you-" he points his finger at Edward. "-can breathe."</p><p>The man looks at the boy weirdly.</p><p>"You definitely owe that tree an apology." Louis smirks.</p><p>Edward rolls his eyes. "So you wish me dead?"</p><p>"What doesn't kill you, disappoints me."</p><p>Edward rolls his eyes again.</p><p>"Keep rolling your eyes. Tell me if you find a brain back there."</p><p>"You're just full of sass aren't you?"</p><p>"To the brim." Louis grins.</p><p>They stay in silence before Edward breaks it.</p><p>"You better not tell anyone what you found out, for your own fucking good." Edward whispers to Louis.</p><p>The boy knows what he's talking about; the main thing he's been trying not to think of the past couple hours. "I know. I promised Harry I wouldn't tell. No need to put a gun to my head." Louis says with an annoyed tone.</p><p>"And why is that? You find out something as crazy as it is, yet you won't tell a soul about it. I find that hard to believe." Edward stares intently at Louis.</p><p>Think think think!</p><p>Usually Louis is good at thinking at the top of his mind, coming up with a comment instantly.</p><p>But he went blank.</p><p>Suddenly, Edward grabs his hand and yanks his sleeve up.</p><p>"Holy shit." Both their eyes widen.</p><p> </p><p>E D W A R D</p><p> </p><p>He had his suspicions.</p><p>First, when he met Louis his wrist itched when he got close to him. Then, being around him made Edward feel warm and giddy. Strange. Lastly, after meeting the boy, Edward felt complete. As though he found that missing something. The missing someone.</p><p>Touching Louis felt enticing, he didn't want to let go of him.</p><p>Until Louis is out of his reach.</p><p>"I-I-" Louis rushes away from the bar and into a room labeled 'staff only'.</p><p>Edward is fast on his heels and pushes past the doors to find Louis at a locker.</p><p>All along, him and his brothers had three marks. Not because just the three of them are soulmates- but because they each had three soulmates.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell Harry this morning when you found out?!" Edward yells as he walks over to the boy who's looking at him with scared blue eyes.</p><p>"I-I didn't w-want to."</p><p>"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!" Edward is so confused! If Louis realized that they were his soulmates just hours before, then why is he so terrified right now?</p><p>"Stop yelling!" Louis shouts. His heart pounding in his ears. "Y-You wonder why I didn't w-want you to know and then proceed to fucking yell at me! Quit being an ignorant dick and shut up so I can speak!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>H A R R Y</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We should call her." Harry mumbles and sits up straight.</p>
<p>"No we shouldn't." Marcel says.</p>
<p>"I'm worried!"</p>
<p>"Edward already went to see her!"</p>
<p>"What?! When Edward said she was out of rehab, he called her."</p>
<p>After Edward left, Marcel and Harry went downstairs to lounge around the family room. Harry decided to tell his brother about how Gemma's out of rehab.</p>
<p>Apparently he already knew.</p>
<p>Marcel sighs. "No, he went to talk to her."</p>
<p>"How come we didn't go too?!"</p>
<p>Gemma always preferred to talk to all of them at once about topics so serious.</p>
<p>"I'm going out." Harry says as he stands up from the couch.</p>
<p>"When you get home you better not be drunk." Marcel glares at him.</p>
<p>"When I get home I'll have Edward with me. You better hope he's not the one drunk." Harry calls back as he walks into the foyer.</p>
<p>He slides his coat and boots on. It's the end of October and it's getting very chilly out. Harry never likes the cold, he prefers warm summers. He doesn't bother saying goodbye to Marcel. Harry's feeling grumpy. Might as well express it.</p>
<p>When he walks into the garage to get his keys and car he notices the only vehicles inside are Edward's motorcycle and Marcel's black SUV.</p>
<p>If Edward took Harry's car, then where the fuck is his own car? He'll have to ask his brother about that when he finds him. Most likely when he finds him at a bar.</p>
<p>He ends up taking Marcel's car. It's not like Marcel even uses it.</p>
<p>He sucks at driving.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Harry arrives at 17-Black. The place he supposedly met Louis at. He's rather nervous to go inside- but something is telling him he has to.</p>
<p>When he walks inside, beams of multicolored lights are flashing around the room. People are grinding and dancing, and it all feels a bit too erotic for Harry.</p>
<p>The first thing he notices is that there isn't anyone behind the bar. Isn't Louis the bartender?</p>
<p>Where is Edward...?</p>
<p>He looks near the right of the bar and finds his brother rushing into the 'employees only' room.</p>
<p>What the hell?</p>
<p>Harry pushes himself through the crowd and towards the door his brother just entered. He quietly walks through the door and listens intently on the conversation.</p>
<p>"Stop yelling!" Louis' voice shouts.</p>
<p>What is Louis doing with Edward?</p>
<p>"Y-You wonder why I didn't w-want you to know and then proceed to fucking yell at me!" The distress in the boy's voice pains Harry. What is going on? "Quit being an ignorant dick and shut up so I can speak!"</p>
<p>Wow.</p>
<p>"One, I don't want you touching me without my fucking permission! My marks are a private thing and you should have asked me about them first!"</p>
<p>Marks? Plural?!</p>
<p>"Would you have told me the truth if I asked?" Edward questions.</p>
<p>What the fuck did Edward do?</p>
<p>Louis ignores him. "Two, how the hell would you feel if I walked up to you at your work and decided to put the spotlight on your marks? How would your peers feel? Huh? You could've cost me my fucking job!"</p>
<p>What the fuck?!</p>
<p>"Marks?! You have more than one?!" Harry decides to barge in.</p>
<p>Edward and Louis look at him and widen their eyes. "What are you doing here?" They both ask in unison.</p>
<p>"No time for that." Harry mutters. "What is going on?"</p>
<p>Edward turns back to Louis. "You feel like telling the truth?" He asks.</p>
<p>Harry really doesn't like how uncomfortable Louis looks right now. The boy looks nervously between both triplets.</p>
<p>"I-I it's n-not-"</p>
<p>"He has three marks. The same ones as us." Edward growls to Harry.</p>
<p>Oh. "W-what? That means..."</p>
<p>"We're his fucking soulmates." Edward scoffs and pushes passed Harry out of the room.</p>
<p>Louis turns around and begins taking deep breaths.</p>
<p>"H-Hey, it's okay. Don't listen to Edward. He can be an arsehole sometimes."</p>
<p>"Sometimes?!" Louis shouts. When he turns back around to glare at Harry his pretty blue eyes are glazed over with tears.</p>
<p>"Princess." Harry whispers.</p>
<p>"D-Don't!" Louis takes a step back when Harry steps forward.</p>
<p>"Okay, I won't touch you. I promise. Just let me drive you home." Harry smiles sadly. Louis looks so fragile and vulnerable.</p>
<p>The blue eyed boy looks at him skeptically and nods, very hesitant.</p>
<p>"T-there is a door out back. It'd be easier than t-to go through the front." Louis mumbles.</p>
<p>They walk through the back doors and around the side of the building to the parking lot out front.</p>
<p>Harry never would have thought that there would be someone else. It was always just the three of them; the triplets. Is it now the triplets and Louis? Will Edward except it?</p>
<p>Or will his past catch him by the ankles and drag him away from himself, from his happiness, and from his soulmates?</p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>M A R C E L</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Marcel had just began making dinner when Edward came storming through the front doors.</p>
<p>Marcel has always been the civil one of the three. Always solving the problems. Always trying to keep his brothers and himself put together in order to make sure they don't fall apart. It takes a toll on him. That's for sure.</p>
<p>"That slut of yours is a liar." Edward growls as he walks into the kitchen.</p>
<p>Marcel huffs out a breath to contain himself. He tries not to listen to Edward.</p>
<p>"He's our fucking soulmate and he didn't tell us."</p>
<p>Marcel goes stiff. What?!</p>
<p>"Are you deaf?!" Edward shouts and harshly turns Marcel to look at him. Marcel cringes, his older brother's breath is thick with alcohol.</p>
<p>"Edward stop." Marcel whispers.</p>
<p>"That bitch lied! Do you plan to keep believing him and his bull shit?" Edward raises an eyebrow at him and holds a tight grip on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Edward-"</p>
<p>"You and Harry- you two are what? Leaving me for him? To go live happily ever after with your soulmate?" His fingers dig into his youngest brother's shoulder.</p>
<p>"Stop it Ed!" Marcel pushes Edward's hand off his shoulder. "J-Just stop!"</p>
<p>Edward's eyes widen and he steps back.</p>
<p>"Shit. Marcy- Marcy I'm sorry." Edward mutters and keeps walking backwards till he's in the family room, his breathing shaky and worried.</p>
<p>"Edward it's fine-"</p>
<p>"No it's not!" Edward shouts and holds his face in his hands. "Nothing is fine!"</p>
<p>Marcel slowly walks towards him.</p>
<p>"Nothing has ever been fine." Edward's voice cracks as his eyes glisten. "I thought we'd be better- I thought I'd be better after dad died." Edward admits. "D-Do you think I'm becoming like him? And like her?" He whispers hoarsely.</p>
<p>Marcel hates seeing him like this. Edward has always been one to seem strong- but he's been broken. For a long time. He's been broken.</p>
<p>"No..." Marcel says. "Absolutely not. You are Edward. Not dad... Not Camille. And you need to let me help you. Let us help you." Marcel stands in front of his brother and cups the sides of Edward's flushed, teary-eyed face in his hands. "You need to let us save you."</p>
<p>"I don't n-need it. I don't deserve it." Edward whimpers, letting Marcel hold him close as he cries.</p>
<p>The last time Marcel saw Edward like this he was... cutting.</p>
<p>He won't bring that up, though. He'll help him. His brother needs to feel safe for once. His brother deserves to feel safe.</p>
<p>"Edward." Marcel tilts his older brother's head up to look into his eyes. "I love you. Okay? I love you and I don't want you to forget that. Not ever." Marcel whispers and leans his forehead against Edward's, his glasses slide down the bridge of his nose and Edward laughs.</p>
<p>An idea pops in his head.</p>
<p>"I see trees of green." Marcel mumbles and smiles softly. He adores how his eldest brother's eyes light up when he sings the song. It's a sight he would pay to see forever.</p>
<p>"Red roses too." Edward chuckles.</p>
<p>"I see them bloom." Marcel sways his hips side to side, slowly. "For me and you."</p>
<p>"And I think to myself." Edward smiles and rocks his hips along with him.</p>
<p>"What a wonderful world." They whisper together.</p>
<p>What a wonderful world.</p>
<p>The song they haven't sang in years. It had always been Edward's comfort song.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry." Edward mumbles, green eyes locked with his youngest brother's identical ones.</p>
<p>"No need." Marcel wraps his arms around the back of Edward's neck and smiles. "You're an important part of my wonderful world."</p>
<p>Edward grins and slides his own arms around Marcel's waist. "Harry's with Louis. I was a dickhead."</p>
<p>"You want to talk about it?" Marcel raises a brow and Edward shakes his head.</p>
<p>"No, I'm tired." He smiles lazily.</p>
<p>"Okay. Let's get to bed."</p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L O U I S</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fuck this. Fuck the fates. Fuck the world. And most importantly, fuck everyone in it.</p>
<p>Louis hates how his life is turning out.</p>
<p>After Harry dropped him off at his flat, Louis couldn't help but miss his company. Miss all of their companies. Even Edward.</p>
<p>Louis notices how the man seems to wear a mask. A mask to shield himself from people. To hide behind an image of ignorance and jealousy.</p>
<p>To hide his pain.</p>
<p>What caused it, though? The pain. What happened to Edward that made him so hurt?</p>
<p>Louis can see through it; through the mask. Barely- but he can. It makes sense why he so desperately desires to be around the triplets. The boy doesn't want to except it. How could he? He practically just met them and now he knows that the three of them are his soulmates.</p>
<p>It's a rather insane idea. It shouldn't happen. It's not normal. Soulmates come in pairs of two.</p>
<p>Definitely not four and definitely not between siblings- not between triplets. But the fates decided it. Everything that happens is because fate decides it. Fate decides anything and everything.</p>
<p>Louis wishes he could believe in God. He wishes he were like those few people who refuse to let themselves believe in fate.</p>
<p>They all do, of course, they all know that everyone is where they are because of fate- but it's easier to think that a God is controlling everything. People neglect the idea that everything happens for a reason, that everything is decided by fate.</p>
<p>Only because they're scared.</p>
<p>Louis is. Not for that reason- but he is.</p>
<p>Maybe things will work out between him and the triplets... maybe they won't.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>H A R R Y</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry wanted to kiss Louis so badly. He really wanted to. But... he hasn't discussed anything about the matter with his brothers.</p>
<p>Harry smiles when he walks into the bedroom to see Edward spooning Marcel. Edward always loves to cuddle. He finds comfort in being wrapped up together and laying between sheets.</p>
<p>The room is lit by the moonlight shining in through the window.</p>
<p>Harry stumbles over to the bed. There's a lot of clothes on the ground. Harry isn't very tidy.</p>
<p>"Harry? That you?" Marcel mumbles and peeks up at his brother through hooded eyes. Harry hums quietly and climbs under the duvet. "What happened?" Marcel wonders quietly.</p>
<p>"I just dropped Louis off. Go to sleep."</p>
<p>Harry usually sleeps in the middle- but he doesn't feel like bothering his brother's into getting up and repositioning. He kisses Marcel's neck softly and drapes his arm over his waist.</p>
<p>"Goodnight Haz."</p>
<p>"Goodnight Marcy."</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>"Shit! Fuck! Shit!"</p>
<p>Harry wakes up to an empty bed and shouting from downstairs. He jumps onto the ground and rushes down the mansion stairs (tripping numerous times) to see what the commotion is about.</p>
<p>"Holy shit!" He hollers. In the kitchen, a frantic Edward is trying to put out the massive fire that blazes above the stove. "Edward what did you do?!" Harry accuses.</p>
<p>"I tried to boil water!"</p>
<p>"And then what?! You burnt water?!"</p>
<p>"I think!" Edward gulps and pours a pot full of water over the fire, effectively extinguishing it. Shrieking sizzles of the hot liquid shower onto the floor.</p>
<p>Edward sighs. "Oops."</p>
<p>"Maybe ask me or Marcel to make breakfast next time." Harry smiles, reassuring his brother.</p>
<p>"Yeah." Edward nods his head.</p>
<p>After they dry up all the water, Harry makes breakfast himself. "Where's Marcy?" He asks while slipping a pancake onto each plate.</p>
<p>"I don't know." Edward shrugs.</p>
<p>"I'm in here!" They hear Marcel shout from a random location in the house.</p>
<p>"Where is 'here'?!" Edward yells back.</p>
<p>"Uh- I'm in a room!"</p>
<p>Edward throws his hands in the air. "Yeah, no shit Sherlock! Which one?!" He calls.</p>
<p>"I don't know! We haven't seen this one before!" Marcel shouts.</p>
<p>"Can you give us something to go by?!" Harry questions.</p>
<p>"Uh- I was in the library- Uh- then I fell and now I'm in a room! It's dark!" He shouts.</p>
<p>Harry runs into the library with Edward following close behind him.</p>
<p>"Where did you fall?" Harry furrows his eyebrows at the scuff marks that circle on the ground beneath a bookshelf.</p>
<p>"I remember falling onto the bookshelf." Marcel states.</p>
<p>Harry and Edward notice how their brother's voice comes from the other side of the shelf.</p>
<p>"Marcel I'm going to need you to stand back." Edward orders.</p>
<p>"What? Why? Don't you fucking blow up the library you imbeciles!"</p>
<p>"Just do as I say!"</p>
<p>They hear Marcel's feet shuffling and Harry pushes the right side of the shelf so that the left begins to move. He continues to push it until it's no longer horizontal but vertical.</p>
<p>"Oh thank you. It was getting stuffy in there." Marcel sighs dramatically and walks out of the secret room.</p>
<p>Harry pulls out his phone to turn on the flashlight. Inspecting the room, he finds it to be a hidden wine cellar.</p>
<p>"Holy shit. Some of this is from 1902." Edward murmurs while holding a bottle of dust covered wine.</p>
<p>"This place hasn't been touched in years." Harry says while walking further inside the room. The room is large, dozens of shelves hold all kinds of wine. "We could renovate it. Then, maybe it could be a secret safe room." Harry mutters.</p>
<p>"Are you still worried we might get killed by an axe murderer? We live in the middle of no where Harold! There isn't a chance we'd get killed here." Edward affirms.</p>
<p>"Don't jinx it!" Harry whisper-shouts.</p>
<p>"Get out of there! I want breakfast!" Marcel yells from the library.</p>
<p>They walk out and close the shelf behind them.</p>
<p>"I think it's pretty cool. We have our own secret room!" Harry gushes and runs into the kitchen. "Safe room or not, I want to decorate it." He offers, more as an order.</p>
<p>"Alright." Edward chuckles and they eat their breakfast.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L O U I S</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Louis! Get up!" He wakes up to Niall shaking him and smacking his face.</p>
<p>"Get your hands off me, Leprechaun!"</p>
<p>"Your boss is on the phone!" Niall whispers and shoves the house phone into his face.</p>
<p>Louis furrows his eyebrows. "Hello?" He asks.</p>
<p>"Ah, Louis, it's Mr. Cowell." His managers voice booms through the old phone.</p>
<p>"What do I owe the pleasure?" Louis asks sarcastically with a tight smile.</p>
<p>"A birdie told me that you have disrupted the boundaries of costumers." Mr. Cowell says. </p>
<p>Louis is even more confused. "What do you mean?" He asks.</p>
<p>"Last night you made costumers very uncomfortable with what they saw on your wrist."</p>
<p>Louis can practically hear the smirk in his voice.</p>
<p>Cowell always tries to find ways to get the boy fired. Louis doesn't know why- but he does. The only reason Louis got the job and still has it, is because of the co-owner of 17-Black - James Cordon. James was a close friend of Jay's and suggested the job when he heard Louis needed one.</p>
<p>"What does James have to say about this?" Louis asks with a shaky voice.</p>
<p>"Cordon isn't working here anymore. Got a job back in America, I reckon."</p>
<p>Louis hates how prideful the man sounds.</p>
<p>"It's just me now, Tomlinson."</p>
<p>Louis sighs. "Then, what? Am I fired?"</p>
<p>"Afraid so." He says, in which Louis rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>"We both know you're more than happy, Cowell." Louis says through his clenched jaw.</p>
<p>"What's going on?" Niall whispers. Louis waves him off.</p>
<p>"Goodbye." He hears Mr. Cowell mutter before the line goes dead.</p>
<p>Louis tosses the phone on his bed and rushes out of his bedroom.</p>
<p>"Louis-"</p>
<p>"I just got fucking fired." He says as he angrily throws his coat on.</p>
<p>"Where are you-"</p>
<p>"I'm going to pay someone a visit." Is the last thing he says before he storms out of the flat with his keys.</p>
<p>That son of a bitch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>L O U I S</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis arrives at the mansion an hour after leaving the flat. He knocks three times on the large front doors and doesn't get an answer. So, he tries the door knob.</p>
<p>It's unlocked.</p>
<p>He steps inside and his eyes widen immensely. "Woah- Oh shit." He mutters.</p>
<p>Harry and Edward are heavily making out in the foyer.</p>
<p>When Harry glances over at Louis he instantly pushes away from Edward. "L-Louis- Uh- what are- what are you doing here?" Harry laughs nervously.</p>
<p>"Uh- You-"</p>
<p>"Seriously?" Edward throws his hands in the air and rolls his eyes. "This kid is the literal definition of a cock block." He grumbles before walking into the living room.</p>
<p>"So you three- you- together?" He stutters and gestures his hands around strangely.</p>
<p>Harry nods his head hesitantly.</p>
<p>"Okay. Got it." Louis mutters. He'll have to get used to this. The triplets are soulmates after all.</p>
<p>"So uh- what did you come for?" Harry shifts uncomfortably in the foyer.</p>
<p>"I need to speak with the dickhead."</p>
<p>Harry nods. "Edward!" He calls over his shoulder.</p>
<p>The eldest triplet is sitting upside down on one of the couches; his head hanging over the edge and his legs propped up on the backrest. "What do you want?" He asks while Harry and Louis walk in the room.</p>
<p>"You got me fired." Louis states and glares at the man while he sits upright and crosses his arms.</p>
<p>"Pardon?" Harry asks.</p>
<p>"After Edward decided to show the whole fucking world my three marks, I got a call informing me that I no longer had a job." Louis groused.</p>
<p>"Edward!" Harry glares at his brother. "Why would you do that?!"</p>
<p>"I didn't think he'd get fired." Edward uncrosses his arms.</p>
<p>"You thought wrong." Louis snapped. "I hope your fucking happy with yourself."</p>
<p>"Louis wait!" Harry calls after the boy as he rushes out of the room. "Louis-"</p>
<p>"What?!" Louis fumes. He knows he shouldn't be mad at Harry. The man didn't do him any wrong- but he's just angry; not even at anything particular.</p>
<p>"I just- I thought I could help you." Harry smiles slightly.</p>
<p>"With what?" Louis puts his hands on his hips. He's really unhappy with the height difference. He looks the least bit intimidating with how short he is.</p>
<p>"Uh- I Uh- I just wanted-"</p>
<p>"He doesn't want you pissed at him." Edward interrupts, to which Harry looks some what relieved. "Be angry with me all you want. I'm unaware of anything he did wrong."</p>
<p>Louis really wants to pretend he's mad at them. It's so hard.</p>
<p>With their stupid pretty faces, stupid sexy voices, and the stupid butterflies he gets when any of them merely look in his direction.</p>
<p>It's frustrating and it makes Louis want to punch them in their faces.</p>
<p>Or kiss them.</p>
<p>He'd rather go for the first option. It would play out better.</p>
<p>"Fine." Louis breathes out.</p>
<p>"Fine what?" Harry asks.</p>
<p>"Fine. I'm not angry with you." The boy smiles at Harry and turns to face Edward. "You on the other hand. You're going to make up for being the cause of my being fired." Louis crosses his arms and smirks.</p>
<p>"What?" Edward scowls at him. Louis hums in response.</p>
<p>"I don't know how- but you will. Make it worth my time Buttercup." Louis smiles before walking out the front door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>E D W A R D</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What the hell? Who gave him authority?</p>
<p>"You better make it worth his time, Eddie." Harry coos and pinches Edward's cheeks.</p>
<p>"Knock it off." Edward mutters and smacks Harry's hands away.</p>
<p>"Admit it. You like him." Harry giggles like a school girl and wags a finger in his brother's face.</p>
<p>Edward rolls his eyes and walks away. "I won't admit it, because I don't." Edward says while Harry trails behind him down a hall to the left of the living room.</p>
<p>"Oh come on." Harry scoffs. "It's impossible for you to dislike him. For one, he's our soulmate and he's pretty, sassy, funny, and his eyes are so incredibly blue and bright that they look like whirlpools of pure ocean water that you get so attracted to and end up getting stuck in them for too long." He rambles.</p>
<p>Harry's really fond of this boy... isn't he?</p>
<p>Edward wishes he could let himself feel that way too.</p>
<p>"Anyways, I just don't believe you when you say that." Harry says and walks into their downstairs office. They have two; the one upstairs and the one downstairs. The mansion had way too many extra rooms downstairs so they just decided on having a few storage rooms, the office, another guest room, a laundry closet, and a lounge room. Marcel thinks it's a bit too much space.</p>
<p>Edward rolls his eyes and picks up some stray clothes that Harry somehow managed to have laying around the room.</p>
<p>"Leave me alone. I'll be doing laundry." He mutters and continues his search for more of Harry's dirty laundry. Harry always throws his clothes in random places, unlike Marcel and Edward, who place their dirty clothes in a basket at the corner of their room. Harry is a lazy man. That's for sure.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>L O U I S</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Louis was unlocking his flat door when his phone begins to ring from inside his pocket.</p>
<p>"Hello?" He asks into the phone after he answers and enters the door.</p>
<p>"Louis it's me."</p>
<p>The boy stops dead in his tracks. He can hear his heart thundering in his ears. "Uh- y-you- I uh-"</p>
<p>"Dad called me."</p>
<p>Now that, angers him. "Mark. His name is Mark." He corrects. I swear, if that man told her-</p>
<p>"Why don't you tell me the truth Louis."</p>
<p>Well, fuck. "Lottie-"</p>
<p>"And don't you lie to me Louis."</p>
<p>Okay bitch. I didn't plan on it. Louis sighs. "Lottie, it's not what it looks like. I've gotten-"</p>
<p>"I think it's exactly what it looks like. After Dad called me, I didn't believe him. So I went and called Dr. Arragon and she said you haven't been going to any of the sessions so she took you off the list! Louis you aren't getting any better!" Lottie shouts through the phone.</p>
<p>"How do you know I'm not getting better? Huh? 'Cause last I checked we haven't spoken in forever." Louis says. In all truth, he is getting better. He may not know it yet; he is getting better. For many reasons. Three reasons.</p>
<p>"I'm having trouble believing you. You've lied to me so how do I know you aren't now? Louis, we might have to put things into our own hands if you don't-"</p>
<p>"This is ridiculous! Where's Fizzy? I want to know what she has to say about this." Louis demands. Fizzy has always been understanding. Anytime Louis needs someone to help him, he goes to Fizzy.</p>
<p>What scares him is the line going silent. Lottie's lack of response makes him worry more than ever.</p>
<p>"Lottie. Get Fizzy." Louis' voice wavers in a whisper.</p>
<p>"Louis I- we- she's gone." Lottie says.</p>
<p>"What?" Louis laughs anxiously. "No, that- that's not right. This isn't a funny joke. Go get Fizzy." His voice cracks and his blue eyes fill with tears.</p>
<p>"She died a year after Mum. An accidental overdose." Lottie whispers, her own voice breaking.</p>
<p>"If she- wait... how come I didn't know? How come nobody fucking told me?!"</p>
<p>"You were so heartbroken after what happened to Mum! We didn't want to hurt you-"</p>
<p>"I would have been better off knowing what happened when it happened! You're making it worse!" He yells before hanging up and letting himself cry for the first time in what feels like forever.</p>
<p>He feels so numb- but here he is crying. It makes no sense to him and he just wants everything to stop. All the suffering to disappear.</p>
<p>"Louis- Oh! Louis?!" Niall rushes to Louis who is sat on the kitchen floor. "What happened?"</p>
<p>"F-F-F-Fizzy! Sh-she is d-dead!" He says between deep breaths.</p>
<p>Niall squeezes him into a bone crushing hug. Louis would've appreciated it, if it weren't for the fact that he couldn't breathe with his friend squishing the life out of him.</p>
<p>"Niall-" Louis pats his back. "Niall I can't b-breathe mate." He whispers hoarsely.</p>
<p>"Oh! Right, right. Sorry." Niall chuckles. Louis nods and stands up from his sitting position and cries silently to himself as he walks into his room.</p>
<p>He plans on laying in his bed for the whole day.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>M A R C E L</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Harry! How the fuck did your stupid blue bandana get in the toilet?! It's clogged now!" Edward asks from their bedroom.</p>
<p>"I don't know!" Harry yells back from the living room. Of course, everyone can always tell when Harry is lying. He makes it so obvious.</p>
<p>"Will you two shut the flippity fuck up!?" Marcel exclaims. He's trying to edit the work articles Yaser Malik sent him. Key word: Trying.</p>
<p>Edward stomps into the office with a bucket and gloves on. "I think this is a bit too far Marcy." He grumbles while picking up Harry's toilet water-soaked bandana. "He managed to get his goddamn bandana clogged in the toilet!" Edward whisper-shouts angrily.</p>
<p>"And? You brought this upon yourself. You got Louis fired so you have to clean the house." Marcel smiles; trying not to laugh.</p>
<p>"How the hell does this benefit Louis?!"</p>
<p>"It doesn't. I just find it funny."</p>
<p>Edward groans. "I'm throwing away all of Harry's stupid headscarves."</p>
<p>"I'll plan your funeral!" Marcel chuckles as his brother leaves the office.</p>
<p>His phone turns on with a notification on his desk. He furrows his eyebrows.</p>
<p>From: Unknown - It's Louis. Come to this address.- </p>
<p>Marcel reads the address. He did give Louis his number when he left the mansion the other day. It's just a bit creepy that Louis texts that so bluntly.</p>
<p>Marcel's still going to the address anyways.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Now, he kind of regrets that decision.</p>
<p>Standing in front of a flat, in a neighborhood that seems like anyone could walk outside, get murdered and nobody would do anything about it. </p>
<p>It's getting dark. It took him a while to get to the location.</p>
<p>Marcel sighs. Here goes nothing. Traveling up the creaky stairs, past multiple different room numbers, he stops in front of the one number texted to him; 28. He knocks on the door lightly, fiddling with his hands afterward.</p>
<p>The sound of locks being unlatched are heard before the door opens. A man with blonde hair narrows his eyes at him. "Are you Marcel?" He asks; voice thick with an Irish accent.</p>
<p>Marcel nods. "Yeah. Is there someone named Louis here? He texted me."</p>
<p>"Well, technically, yeah." The blonde nods. "But, I was the one who texted you. I remember how happy you made Louis just by looking at him at the café and I need you to do that again."</p>
<p>Marcel furrows his eyebrows. "Café? What café?"</p>
<p>The blonde man rolls his eyes. "Just get in here and go make a boy happy." He shoves Marcel inside, down a hallway and in front of a door.</p>
<p>What the fuck is happening?</p>
<p>"Louis?" He asks before knocking on the door. He hears shuffling before the door cracks open. Marcel can only see one blue teary eye peeking at him.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here?" Louis questions in a raspy voice.</p>
<p>"Your friend texted me from your phone. Are you alright darling?" Marcel asks with worry. Louis shouldn't be sad. It hurts to see the boy with tears.</p>
<p>Louis swings the door open and harshly pulls Marcel inside. "Cuddle with me you hobo." Louis grumbles.</p>
<p>"Louis what's wr-"</p>
<p>"I'll kick you out if you don't shut up and cuddle me you lanky frog." The boy glares at him.</p>
<p>"Okay, okay. You're insulting me quite a lot today." Marcel chuckles.</p>
<p>Louis flops onto his small bed. "Uh, darling? How do you wish me to fit on this?"</p>
<p>Louis stands up. "Lay down." He points to the bed.</p>
<p>Marcel lays on his back atop the bed, his feet almost hang over the edge.</p>
<p>His breath hitches when Louis climbs on top of him and straddles his waist. The boy lays his head on Marcel's chest and places his tiny hands on the man's shoulders. Marcel reaches down and pulls the duvet over them.</p>
<p>"You're very warm Marcy." Louis whispers and Marcel can only hum in response. He wipes the tears from the boy's red cheeks and rubs his back soothingly.</p>
<p>"Stay." Is all Louis says before he falls asleep. </p>
<p>Marcel wants to lay here forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>